Gladiator
by Saint-Holic-Gaiden
Summary: Para Bronze Saints dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit, naik kelas menjadi Silver Saint atau menjadi budak Athena selamanya. Please R&R dan silahkan kalau mau menghasut yang kena tag berikutnya! TAMAAATTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Yang Benar Saja!

**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya dan karakter-karakter yang terlibat di dalam _anime_ atau pun _manga_ **BUKAN **milik saya!

**A/N:** Saya menggunakan **sudut pandang orang ke tiga (kamera) **dalam cerita ini. Saya berharap siapa pun yang nantinya kena _tag_ **dapat mempertahankan sudut pandang ini**! Jika ada tulisan yang dimiringkan pada bagian ini, itu berarti si karakter bicara dalam hati.

.

**Gladiator**

By: Pitaloka

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 01: **Yang benar saja!

* * *

"Nnnnngggg….HOAHEEEEMMMM….Nyam…nyam…nyam….."

Seiya, sang satria Pegasus, masih menggeliat malas di kasurnya. Maklum, dunia sudah damai dan tidak ada lagi perang antar dewa. Setelah melewati semua pertempuran berdarah yang melelahkan, akhirnya ia dan para satria Athena lainnya (dari kelas perunggu hingga emas) dapat merasakan liburan. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu tapi tampaknya ia masih betah "berkencan" dengan gulingnya.

Ketika ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan bantal dan gulingnya, ia mendengar ketukan keras yang bertubi-tubi di pintu.

"Seiya! Woi, bangun keledai! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?"

"_Hhh…Kenapa sih si botak itu? Pagi-pagi kok udah heboh? Bodo ah! Orang masih ngantuk juga…."_

"Woi! Bangun kuda terbang yang ga bisa terbang!"

Kesal dikatai kuda terbang yang tidak bisa terbang, Seiya pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintunya. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia mendapati Tatsumi yang sedang membawa tongkat kayu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengancam anak-anak kecil.

"Kenapa sih, Tatsumi? Pagi-pagi kok teriak-teriak? Ada maling?" tanya Seiya usil.

Ujung tongkat kayu menghantam kepala Seiya, sesaat setelah pemuda berambut coklat tua itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau pukul kepalaku? Sakit, tahu!"

"Nona Saori dan ketiga orang temanmu sedang menunggumu di ruang keluarga Kido. Kau segeralah mandi!" kata Tatsumi sembari meninggalkan Seiya yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Setelah mandi dan mengisi perut dengan makanan ringan, Seiya meninggalkan kamarnya dan menelusuri koridor menuju ruang keluarga Kido yang ada di lantai satu. Pemuda itu melihat ke sekeliling dan menghela nafas. Rumah Keluarga Kido yang beberapa tahun lalu tampak besar, mewah dan bersih sekarang agak sedikit kusam.

Maklum, jumlah asisten rumah tangga dan tukang bangunan yang biasa ditugaskan di rumah keluarga Kido memang sudah agak sedikit berkurang. Selain memang sulit mencari asisten rumah tangga dan tukang bangunan yang dapat dipercaya, kebanyakan asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Kido memang sudah lanjut usia sehingga mereka harus dirumahkan.

Setelah ia menuruni tangga, melewati satu lorong panjang dan dua tikungan, akhirnya ia tiba juga di ruang keluarga Kido. Begitu memasuki ruangan, ia melihat sang inkarnasi Dewi Keadilan yang sedang duduk dengan anggunnya di sofa merah dengan Hyoga, Shun dan Shiryu berdiri didepannya. Keempat orang itu menoleh ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, Seiya. Kenapa kau telat?" tanya Saori tenang. Wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada pertanda bahwa ia akan menyampaikan satu berita yang mengejutkan.

"M….Maafkan aku…" kata Seiya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Shun, mana Ikki? Mengapa ia tidak datang?"

"M…Maafkan saya dan kakak, nona Saori. Saya sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi ia tidak pernah membalas panggilan saya atau membalas pesan singkat yang saya kirim kepadanya."

"Hhh…ya, sudah tidak apa-apa. Nah, karena kalian semua sudah datang, saya akan menyampaikan satu berita untuk kalian."

"Oh ya? Apa itu, nona Saori?" tanya Seiya dan ketiga temannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Wajah mereka langsung cerah. Mereka berfikir bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan tambahan gaji dan libur panjang.

"Saya akan mengikutsertakan kalian dalam satu proyek besar yang luuuuaaarrrr biasa!"

"Oh ya? Apa itu nona Saori?" tanya Seiya dan ketiga orang temannya yang sekarang mulai meneteskan air liur mereka.

"Saya akan melibatkan kalian dalam rangka memperbaiki rumah besar keluarga Kido dan Sanctuary secara sukarela."

Mendengar perkataan dewi kesayangan mereka, stabilitas mental Seiya dan kawan-kawannya langsung jatuh!

"Eeeehhhh….J…Jadi anda akan membayar kami secara penuh, begitu, nona Saori?" tanya Seiya

"Bukan Seiya, nona Saori bukannya ingin membayar kita secara penuh tapi ia akan merekrut kita sebagai **kuli gratisan**!" kata Hyoga dengan memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Mendengar perkataan Hyoga, Seiya dan Shun langsung cengo. Kedua pemuda tanggung yang malang itu kini tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sampai akhirnya Seiya membuka mulutnya.

"T…tapi nona Saori…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kali ini seluruh satria perunggu harus menjadi pekerja sukarelawan untuk memperbaiki rumah besar keluarga Kido dan Sanctuary. **Titik**!" kata Saori Kido sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Setelah langkah kaki Athena Saori sudah tidak terdengar lagi, keempat orang satria perunggu itu mulai menyampaikan keluh kesah mereka pada satu sama lain.

"Nona Saori kenapa lagi sih? Memangnya kita sudah buat masalah apa, sampai-sampai harus kerja rodi kayak gitu?" tanya Shun lesu. Dari raut wajah pemuda berambut hijau itu semua orang tahu kalau Shun merasa sedih.

"Ngga tahu! Dia lagi PMS kali!" jawab Seiya asal.

"Hush! Seiya! Jangan sompral gitu ah! Hyoga, Shiryu! Kenapa kalian kok bisa kelihatan tenang begitu?" tanya Shun pada Shiryu dan Hyoga yang dari tadi tampak tenang.

"Shun, aku berpikir bahwa tampaknya nona Saori mulai bosan mengusili orang dewasa. Setelah mengusili satria emas kini ia mengusili kita. Roshi bilang padaku bahwa para satria emas dan satria perak digaji dalam proyeknya kali ini," kata Shiryu.

"Benarkah itu, Shiryu?"

"Benar, Hyoga."

"Begitu ya, terus kenapa Camus _sensei_ ga pernah cerita padaku ya?"

Shiryu tidak menjawab. Pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya menaikkan kedua pundaknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wah! Ga adil nih, nona Saori! Eh, gimana kalau kita ikut ujian untuk mendapatkan jubah perak semester ini?" tanya Seiya.

"Boleh saja…"

"N…Nona Saori! B…Bukankah anda…."

"Saya memang keluar ruangan, tapi buka berarti saya benar-benar meninggalkan kalian bukan?."

Para satria perunggu itu hanya terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka ternyata Athena Saori tidak benar-benar meninggalkan mereka. Rupanya, gadis yang berambut lavender itu tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia memang meninggalkan ruangan tadi tapi sepertinya ia kembali lagi karena curiga para satria pelindungnya tidak mengikutinya.

"Boleh saja kalian mengikuti ujian untuk menjadi satria perak tapi asal kalian tahu saja. Semester ini, satria perak yang diangkat dari satria perunggu hanya **SATU** orang saja."

"S…Satu orang saja? Mengapa? Bukannya satria perak yang sudah meninggal itu banyak termasuk di dalamnya gurunya Shun, Cepheus Albiore?"

Saori Kido tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Seiya. Ia hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum misterius di bibirnya.

"Jika kalian ingin digaji, kalian harus bisa menjadi seorang satria perak! Ujian layak atau tidaknya seorang satria perunggu naik pangkat menjadi seorang satria perak, akan ditentukan satu minggu lagi dalam turnamen tertutup yang akan diadakan di _coliseum_ yang ada di dekat Papacy. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Para satria perunggu tidak menjawab. Kini, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Nah, sekarang, saya ingin belanja. Selamat berlatih, para satria pelindungku!" kata Saori sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Saori meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan para satria perunggu tersebut yakin bahwa sang dewi benar-benar sudah meninggalkan mereka. Mereka kembali berembuk.

"Aku heran mengapa peraturannya berubah dan tidak masuk akal? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di benak Athena?" tanya Shiryu.

"Hmph! Baiklah! Jika itu memang keinginan, nona Saori. Saya akan buktikan bahwa saya bisa mendapatkan jubah perak!" kata Seiya mantap.

"Apa rencanamu, Seiya? Ingat, kita hanya diberi waktu satu minggu untuk berlatih."

"Mengapa bicara seperti itu Shiryu? Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku?" tanya Seiya sengit. Pemuda itu tampaknya mulai naik darah.

"Aku tidak bilang aku meragukanmu, Seiya," jawab Shiryu datar.

"Baiklah! Sekarang aku akan pergi ke Sanctuary dan menemui Marin. Aku akan memintanya melatihku kembali agar aku dapat memenangkan jubah perak!" kata Seiya lalu kemudain pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Melihat perilaku satria Pegasus yang terlalu bersemangat, ketiga rekannya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Untuk sesaat, ketiga satria perunggu tersebut hanya bisa berdiam diri.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan pergi ke Rozan. Aku akan meminta Roshi untuk melatihku kembali. Shun, apa kau sudah ada rencana dengan siapa kau akan berlatih? Gurumu kan sudah tiada."

"M…Mungkin aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Shaka."

Medengar jawaban Shun, Shiryu dan Hyoga terperanjat.

"Apa kau yakin ingin berlatih dengan Shaka, Shun?" tanya Shiryu tidak percaya. Ada ekspresi horror diwajahnya setelah ia mendengar keinginan Shun.

"Iya. Aku dengar dari kakakku bahwa dulu di Pulau Ratu Maut, ia pernah bertarung dan membunuh dua orang satria perak yang merupakan murid Shaka. Menurut kakakku, kedua orang itu sebenarnya cukup tangguh sebab mereka sempat membuat kakakku kelabakan."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kita akan bertemu lagi di _coliseum _satu minggu lagi. Sampai jumpa, Hyoga, Shun!" ujar Shiryu sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sampai jumpa, Shun!"

"Sampai jumpa, Hyoga!"

Para satria perunggu akhirnya membubarkan diri dan mulai menyusun rencana masing-masing. Mereka semua berjanji pada diri mereka bahwa mereka akan berjuang segigih mungkin agar dapat memenangkan jubah perak.

.

-_**Can you feel your cosmo?**_-

.

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari, para satria perunggu mulai menjalankan rencana mereka. Seiya dan Shun tiba di kota Athens di pagi hari dengan menggunakan maskapai penerbangan yang berbeda. Shiryu dan Hyoga tiba di tempat dimana guru mereka bermukim di malam hari.

_**Pegasus **_**Seiya POV**

Seiya terbangun di salah satu hotel di kota Athens di siang hari. Ia bangun kesiangan karena _jetlag_. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahyan-lahan. Pemuda itu lantas mengambil sisa air mineral yang ia bawa dari pesawat dari dalam tasnya dan meminumnya. Setelah merasa segar, ia mengambil pensil dan selembar kertas. Ia mencatat targetnya dalam satu minggu dan menyusun dua rencana.

Yang pertama, ia akan menemui Marin dan memintanya untuk melatihnya. Jika Marin menyatakan tidak sanggup, ia akan menjalani rencana kedua yaitu menemui Aiolia dan meminta satria emas Leo yang garang itu menjadi mentor untuk melatihnya menjadi satria perak. Apabila Aiolia sibuk mungkin….

Entah mengapa Seiya merasa bergidik saat membayangkan Aiolia menolak permintaannya tapi ia tetap berpikir positif dan dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, ia mencantumkan nama Gemini Saga sebagai mentor cadangan. Yah, walaupun pada kenyataannya, pemuda itu berharap ia tidak perlu bertemu Saga dan memintanya menjadi mentor.

_**Cygnus**_** Hyoga POV**

Hyoga bangun agak kesiangan dan menjumpai gurunya tidak ada didekatnya.

"Camus-_sensei_….." panggil Hyoga.

Sepi tidak ada jawaban.

"_Sensei ada di mana sih?"_

Tepat setelah Hyoga bertanya, pintu rumah terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hijau kebiruan berdiri dihadapannya.

"_Semoga guru panjang umur"_ batinnya.

"_Sensei_, apa kabar? Sini kubantu membawakan susu bekunya."

Camus tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan muridnya membawakan susu beku yang ada di tangannya dan membuntuti muridnya ke dapur.

Saat muridnya sibuk mengurusi susu beku, satria emas _Aquarius_ itu duduk di dekat meja makan yang di atasnya tersaji buah-buahan dan dua gelas coklat hangat.

"Apa yang membuatmu pulang ke Siberia, Hyoga? Mengapa kau tidak mendampingi Athena?" tanya Camus sembari meraih buah apel yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Sensei_, aku ingin menjadi satria perak. Athena Saori akan mengadakan turnamen untuk memperebutkan jbah perak dan aku ingin ikut. Aku mohon berikanlah aku latihan tambahan."

Camus tidak menjawab tapi ia menghancurkan buah apel yang ada digenggamannya.

_**Andromeda**_** Shun POV**

Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala saat Shun Andromeda sedang berjalan-jalan di wilayah pertokoan di dekat kota Athens. Paling tidak, ia sudah mengunjungi sepuluh toko buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran di kota itu. Pemuda berambut hijau itu sebenarnya bisa saja langsung menemui Shaka agar ia langsung dilatih tapi entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ia harus membawa sesuatu sebelum menemui satria Virgo itu. Ia dan Shaka memang tidak dekat dan mungkin juga Shaka akan bingung mengapa ia mau repot-repot membawa barang untuknya.

Shun menelan ludah mudah-mudahan saja satria Virgo tersebut tidak merasa tersinggung jika ia membawa buah tangan dan mudah-mudahan saja satria Virgo tersebut bersedia melatihnya.

_**Dragon **_**Shiryu POV**

"Jadi bagaimana guru? Bersediakah guru melatih saya lagi? Nona Saori kemarin bilang bahwa semester ini, satria perak yang direkrut dari kalangan satria perunggu hanya ada satu. Bersediakah guru membantuku?"

"Aku bisa saja membantumu Shiryu tapi perlu kau ketahui menjadi satria perak tidaklah mudah dan latihan yang akan kau jalani akan lebih berat nantinya daripada latihan yang kau jalani pada saat kau dulu ingin memperebutkan jubah perunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa guru! Aku akan menjalani berbagai macam latihan berat yang akan guru berikan padaku dengan sepenuh hati!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai melatihmu nanti sore!"

"Terima kasih, guru!"

"_Shiryu, aku harap kau dapat bertahan hingga akhir. Sebab, bukannya tidak mungkin persaingan yang terjadi tidak hanya terjadi di antara kalian, para satria perunggu, tapi juga di antara kami, para satria emas."  
_

_._

**Bersambung**

* * *

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya? Kepada siapakah Pegasus Seiya akan berguru pada akhirnya? Akankah Camus bersedia melatih murid kesayangannya? Apakah Shun berhasil menemui Shaka dan berhasil meminta satria Virgo untuk melatihnya? Latihan jenis apakah yang akan diberikan oleh Dohko? Dimanakah Ikki Phoenix?

**The next author I tag is: Kenedict Leo**

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):  
St. Chimaira Kari / Seika Hoshino / Urja Shannan / Tifa Itifal / ****St. Chimaira Kuo / **Yukitarina /Masamune11


	2. Antara Harapan dan Kenyataan

**A/N:** Hahaha.. maaf kalo telat... bahkan hampir mau kelewat deadlinenya, go. .gomen ne samaah, cinta ini~*malah nyanyi gomen ne summer JKT48 #dijambak readers*.  
Well selain alasannya karena nggak ada ide dan males, sebenarnya.. emang males sih.. weheheh...

Yosh, enjoy it minna... yoroshiku ne... m(_ _)m

* * *

_Hanya kamu satu-satunya harapan bagi keselamatan para saint di sanctuary ini._

_Tolong, bagaimanapun caranya selamatkan para saint._

_Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya._

_Aku juga akan terus mengulur waktu dan bertahan._

_Adikmu adalah kunci dari semua penyelesaian peristiwa ini._

_Aku mohon..._

_Ikki._

* * *

**Gladiator**

By: Kenedict Leo

**.**

**.**

**.**

A **Saint Seiya** fanfic

**Disclaimer**: kalo Saint Seiya punya gue.. bakal gue bikin yang agak bagusan ketimbang SS Omega...

**Warning**: OOC, Lebay, gak jelas, garing

-oOo-

**Bagian 02: **Antara Harapan dan Kenyataan.

* * *

**Shun Arc, Training in Virgo Temple.**

"Shaka. . . .emm. . .apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?" ucap Shun bimbang, setelah dia berhasil membujuk sang Saint dengan Kosmo tak tertandingi diantara kedua belas gold saint, dia merasa bahwa datang ke tempat Shaka untuk membantunya berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa membawa pulang Silver Cloth agar bisa digaji oleh Athena adalah kesalahan terbesar semasa hidupnya. . . .

"kau mau menjadi kuat atau tidak?" balas Shaka dingin, dia tetap berada di tahta teratainya, tangannya masih membentuk suatu pola yang hanya dia tau maknanya, tubuhnya masih mengambang pertanda bahwa raga dan jiwanya benar-benar terpusat untuk meditasi panjangnya. . . .

"tapi. . ."

"lepas baju dan celanamu. . "

"noooo its too gay in here..." sergah shun, dengan narsisnya dia mengira shaka telah kehilangan kewarasannya dan berubah menjadi yaoi setelah melihatnya di waktu saat shun tiba di kuilnya yang tumben-tumbennya Shaka membuka matanya, momen yang langka. . . .

"bahkan jika kamu perempuan sekalipun aku tidak akan menyuntuhmu!" kesal karena secara tidak langsung shun telah menghina dirinya, oh ayolah gue itu saint perawan,virgin, gak bakalan ada yang namanya nafsu cinta-cintaan,apalagi ama laki, iyyuuhh. Batin shaka alay.

"tapi kenapa harus buka baju?" tanya shun , meski bertanya macam-macam dan setelah yakin bahwa shaka tidak 'menyimpang' perlahan dia melepas baju hijau yang senada dengan rambutnya, kini nampaklah tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspose dengan kulit yang putih mulus, sangat kontras dengan saint perunggu lain yang kulitnya item gosong dan penuh dengan bocel gak jelas *dijambak para Bronze Saint minus shun*

"kekuatan yang sejati bukanlah kekuatan fisik ataupun kekuatan yang menghancurkan, melainkah kekuatan yang berasal dari jiwa. . . ."sembari berkata begitu Shaka memberi seuntai kain putih kepada shun yang kini hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna magenta. "yang harus pertama kali kaulakukan adalah meningkatkan cosmo, dengan cara memurnikan jiwa dan hatimu, konsentrasikan kepada satu titik dalam tubuhmu, biarkan cosmomu mengalir mengikuti arus lalu pusatkan satu titik pada bagian tubuhmu. . . .dan tinggalkan barang-barang keduniawian , termasuk baju..."

Setelah memakai kain putih yang terlihat sangat longgar untuk seukuran tubuh kecil shun, Shaka pun berdiri dan membuka Gerbang menuju ke kebun bunga dan duduk kembali tepat di bawah pohon twin sala, sembari shun hanya mengekor dan masih bingung akan cara ajar shaka. "duduklah dan ikuti, bermeditasi adalah jalan terbaik untuk meningkatkan sekaligus menyimpan cosmo mu", "ta. . .tapi" pada akhirnya shun mulai ragu, shaka terlihat sangat antusias untuk mengajarinya, sedangkan shun selama ini bukanlah siapa-siapanya di mata seorang saint virgo itu, dirinya bukanlah ikki kakaknya yang telah mengalahkannya atau teman-temannya yang jelas jauh lebih kuat darinya, shun bersyukur sekaligus bertanya-tanya bahwa semudah inikah shaka mau mengajarinya?

Seakan tahu isi hati seorang saint dengan jiwa pengorbanan paling besar itu , Shaka bergumam"aku tidak akan mengajarimu tanpa tujuan tertentu, pada saat turnamen siapa yang akan memperebutkan Siver Cloth, kau akan tau nanti. . ."

.

.

.

'tunggu dan sabarlah.. . .Athena'

-oOo-

**Seiya Arc, Training. . . .in. . .?**

"Haeeeeeeeeehhhhhh anjrit!" rutuk seiya kelas setelah dia berada di sanctuary, tepatnya didalam kuil Leo, setelah gagal mencari sang guru elang yang entah dia tidak bisa menemukannya sekarang bahkan Aiolia pun menghilang, kemana sih mereka? Padahal sudah malem dan yang bisa saint perunggu kesayangan Athena lakukan adalah menunggu di kamar Aio yang terletak disudut kuilnya ini, dasar gak sopan banget.

"bujret dah, udah guling bau iler, meski ganteng tetep aja bau iler, apa nih guling gak dicuci-cuci sejak chapter Treasure of Heaven? Mana majalah bokep ada dimana2, dafuq, singa mesum bajingan" kesal karena yang ditunggu belum dateng-dateng juga sementara dia iri ama shun yang udah langsung berlatih sama si Shaka setelah dia merasakan cosmo mereka berdua, sambil membolak-balik majalah bokep, seiya sesekali melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar sang ksatria singa jantan itu, entah karena seiya sudah menganggap si Aiolia abangnye atau emang gak sopan, yang jelas harap dimaklumin aja lah =="

"masak gue harus ketempat saga... nooo gue gak mau berguru ama orang berkepribadian ganda! Yang satu psikopat yang satu malaikat, belum lagi ada adiknya kanon yang pengen gue sikat! Komplat dah!" stress uring-uringan meluk guling bau iler orang ganteng, ya, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Gimana nasib gue iniiiiii? Marin! Aio! Elo kemana seh!"

.

.

.

'pffft berhasil kita kerjain tuh,wkwkwk'

'gue gak mau tau kalo ada apa-apa loh ye'

'iye iye, dasar brother complex lu, lagian ini perintanya si dewi sialan itu, mau lu nolak?'

'hasssh mungkin ada yang salah ya ama si saori, ckckck,kasihan para bronze saint ini'

oOo

**Hyoga Arc, Training in Aquarius Camus Place**

Terlihat Hyoga dan Senseinya berdiri ditengah padang es yang sebenarnya adalah lautan yang membeku, sudah satu hari penuh mereka hanya berdiri menatap kebawah tapi tidak melakukan apapun, Hyoga pun hanya menuruti apa yang yang senseinya perintahkan, Hyoga tahu betul dimana ini, tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap tahun, tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan, tempat dimana dia tidak bisa kembali menemui ibunya gegara si manusia beku sialan itu, Makam ibunya.

"tidak ada yang bisa kuajarkan lagi padamu Hyoga..." akhirnya sepatah kata terucapkan oleh camus dengan bibirnya yang mungil dan lembut, dia tidak peduli terhadap reaksi muridnya yang Dafuq! Elo berdiri seharian disini dan Cuma ngomong gak lebih dari 8 kata, mati aja loe guru setan!

"terakhir aku mengajarimu adalah pada saat di Kuil Aquarius tepatnya ketika aku untuk pertama dan terakhirkalinya aku mengajari dan bertarung denganmu..." Saint paling dingin itu bergerak mendekat ke arah hyoga, lalu menepuk pundak hyoga, seketika sang saint bebek swan lake itu tidak bisa merasakan pundak yang ditepuk oleh gurunya, hawa dingin perlahan menjalar dari pundak ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ap...apa ini..." Hyoga panik, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan tangan sang guru dari pundaknya yang mulai beku dan mulai menjalar ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"namun jika kau memang ingin menjadi kuat, pertama-tama kau harus melepaskan dirimu sendiri dari..." tubuh hyoga mulai membeku, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan tertupi oleh bongkahan es raksasa, kesadaran sang saint cygnus itu mulai menghilang, belum sempat dia berkata sepatah kata pada gurunya yang memandang lembut dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Freeze Coffin ini... maaf hyoga tapi untuk memperkuat cosmo mu dengan waktu secepat itu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara" melangkahkan kaki mulai menjauh, Aquarius meninggalkan murid kesayangannya yang sedang merasakaan Freeze Coffin untuk keduakalinya, hanya saja untuk saat ini tidak ada orang yang mau ataupun bisa membebaskannya. Ya, dia harus melepaskan dirinya sendiri oleh balok es abadi itu yang bahkan kedua belas gold saint tidak bisa menghancurkannya...

"aku percaya kalau kau bisa Hyoga... kau harus menang dalam perebutan silver cloth itu...dan kau akan tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

'sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Athena...'

(Terkadang, menangis ataupun tertawa menjadi pilihan terakhir, dan tertawa terasa lebih baik sekarang...)

-oOo-

**Athena Temple...**

"Aku harap semuanya berjalan lancar..." gumam Athena, dirinya kini berada dalam kamar pribadinya, Athena Chamber, setelah semua bronze saint pergi dirinya diam-diam juga berangkat ke sanctuary , dalang dari semua kejadian ini. Menggerakkan semua silver saint dan bronze saint bahkan Gold Saint untuk ikut berpatisipasi dalam ajang perebutan Siver Cloth, Cloth seperti apa itu tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan pope Shion, penguasa de jure sanctuary ini tidak tahu menahu soal Silver Cloth yang diperebutkan.

"Yah tidak apa-apalah, memang sekalian bebersih sanctuary, wehehehe..." tukas saori, dia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kuil Athena, sang dewi kebijaksanaan itu bisa merasakan banyaknya cosmo yang memancar dari seluruh penjuru sanctuary ini, baik yang berasal dari gold saint, silversaint, bronze saint, bahkan skeleton sekalipun, yap semuanya tampak sangat antusias untuk ikut berpatisipasi dalam ajang perebutan silver cloth ini, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu konstelasi apa yang menjadi dasar cloth tersebut.

"Bebersih dari saint-saint yang membuatku muak dan harus menderita kekalahan selama ribuan tahun dalam setiap Holy war ini..." sambil berkata demikian cosmo hitam meski sangat tipis dan kecil namun sempat melingkupi tubuhnya, matanya yang tanya biru indah sebiru langit sempat menjadi berwarna hijau kelam namun sungguh tidak mengurangi kecantikan sang mata sendu itu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia, bahkan Athena sendiripun...

-oOo-

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Bagaimana nasib Seiya? Apa dia akan mendapatkan pengajar? Bagaimana latihan Shiryu oleh Dohko? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? pada Athena? Pada Perlombaan ini? dan dimanakah ikki phoenix?

**The next author I tag is: Urja Shannan**

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):  
St. Chimaira Kari / Seika Hoshino / Tifa Itifal /****St. Chimaira Kuo /****Yukitarina /Masamune11**


	3. THIS IS SPARTAAA!

**By: urja shannan**

**Disclaimer: gw kudu merit dulu sama masami kurumada bwt ngaku-ngaku Saint Seiya itu milik gw…**

**A/N: **_….Eehh giliran urjaaaa? *suara manis manja minta dibacok* ideeee, kemanakah ideee? Haish gw binun, hmm hmm *nulis*… akhirnya beres… keknya mulai lupa fandom saint seiya, jadi paboleh buat… nulisnya ditemenin bareng om wiki *kedip-kedip geje minta disembelih*_

_Semoga bisa dinikmati, silakan juga kalo ada kritik dan saran… maklum author udah jarang nulis, trauma skripsi… wkwkwk _

_ENJOY._

.

**Gladiator**

By: Urja Shannan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 03: **THIS IS SPARTAAA!

* * *

Di komplek reruntuhan tempat saint biasa berlatih, sejumlah saint terlihat sibuk menempa fisik maupun mentalnya. Turnamen kenaikan tingkat yang diadakan sebentar lagi turut menyulut semangat para saint yang bernaung di Sanctuary tersebut.

Tidak hanya di Sanctuary. Sejumlah saint yang berlatih di situs-situs lainnya di belahan penjuru dunia bahkan telah memulai 'penyisihan' kandidatnya sejak beberapa minggu lalu dan kini mulai bergerak untuk berkumpul di Sanctuary.

Di salah satu sudut tempat latihan tersebut, terdapat suatu situs yang terlihat sepi. Walaupun sekilas situs tersebut tampak tidak digunakan, terlihatlah dua sosok yang sedari tadi memancarkan cosmo. Cosmo yang dipancarkan pun tidak main-main. Tampaknya karena pancaran cosmo yang demikianlah, yang menyebabkan saint lain tidak berani mendekati situs tersebut.

Salah satu sosok yang memancarkan cosmo di situs itu terlihat kepayahan dan berdiri sempoyongan, sedangkan sosok lainnya justru bersiul ringan dan masih terlihat segar bugar.

Pria berambut biru gelap yang berdiri sempoyongan itu bernapas terengah-engah. Kakinya gemetar—lemas menopang tubuhnya yang babak belur. Walau tampak menggenaskan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, tatapan sang ksatria konstelasi burung abadi itu masih menyiratkan semangat membara, ah lebih tepatnya, tatapan dendam—ingin segera melayangkan balasan pada sosok yang menyebabkan dirinya babak belur.

"Masih bisa berdiri toh? Salut deh. Lu orang pertama yang sanggup nahan serangan bertubi-tubi gw selama 30 menit. Yah biarpun cosmo yang gw kerahin baru 50%..." kekeh sosok berambut panjang dihadapannya, meremehkan.

Alis Ikki berkedut—kesal. Saint perunggu kenamaan se-Sanctuary itu bener-bener sudah habis sabar. Diremehin gitu, biarpun oleh gold saint, tetap saja melukai harga dirinya. Gitu-gitu Ikki kan termasuk lima besar diantara bronze saint, walaupun kemunculannya di setiap pertarungan selalu telat,… maklumlah kayaknya doi emang susah bangun pagi…

"Udah, gak usah banyak bacot, Scorpio Milo. Lu sendiri nafsu banget latihan, udah lama gak ada sparring-partner yah?" sindir Ikki, berusaha memancing emosi gold saint kalajengking di hadapannya.

Yang disindir malah tertawa riang. Sehari-hari Milo memang terlihat normal, lelaki biasa dengan hobi yang masih gak jauh-jauh dari baca bokep, tapi memang sudah pengetahuan umum di Sanctuary yang menyatakan bahwa gold saint yang satu itu _adiccted_ banget sama jotos-jotosan.

"Waduh ketahuan yah? Iya nih, udah lama gak ada job, jadi gw kesepian hahaha."

Keringat dingin mengalir di kening Ikki, mengingat job saint Scorpio yang sebenarnya—_assassin_.

"_Kayaknya gw salah milih guru… kenapa gw selalu dapet guru yang haus darah, brutal dan SPARTAN seperti ini?"_

Keluh kakak dari saint Andromeda itu dalam hati.

Pada awalnya Ikki hanya bermaksud berlatih seorang diri di situs tersebut, maklum sodara-sodara, selain dikenal sebagai tukang ngaret, saint Phoenix satu ini juga dikenal dengan perilaku 'serigala-kesepian'-nya yang walaupun terdengar keren tetapi sebenarnya sudah ketinggalan jaman. Jadilah saat Milo menawarkan diri untuk melatihnya, Ikki manggut-manggut aja—nurut.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia berlatih bersama Milo. Body emang babak belur, tapi enggan diakui oleh Ikki kalau kemampuannya serta cosmonya meningkat setelah melalui sesi latihan SPARTA-nya Milo. Makanya Ikki mati-matian berusaha bertahan di bawah bimbingannya sang saint kalajengking. Demi kenaikan tingkat, dan juga demi hidup bebas tanpa rongrongan remaja sedeng titisan dewi kebijaksanaan-yang-harusnya-juga-tingkahnya-bijaksana-namun-ternyata-enggak.

Milo tersenyum melihat kegalauan di wajah saint Phoenix tersebut. Sebenarnya dia girang bukan kepalang karena berkesempatan melatih seseorang. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak saint yang mengundurkan diri atau koit gara-gara gak tahan sama metoda mengajarnya, yang memang…. SPARTA…

"Come-on, Ikki! Matahari udah mau tenggelam nih. Kalo lu gak bisa menahan serangan yang berikutnya, besok lu harus latihan fisik dua kali lipat plus beres-beres kuil gw hehehe…" pemuda dihadapannya sontak mendesis sembari melotot. Saint Phoenix emang terkenal paling ogah dijadiin babu, sedangkan sisi sadistis Milo justru senang melihat itu.

Ikki menatap mentor cabutannya dengan kesal, sebelum kemudian mengumpulkan dan memusatkan cosmo di tinjunya.

Melihat intensitas cosmo yang terpancar dari tinju sang saint Phoenix, seringai Milo kembali tersungging di wajahnya. Sembari menghunus telunjuk jarinya—_scarlet needle_, sang gold saint Scorpio itupun merangsek maju—kembali meneruskan latihan mereka.

Beberapa minggu setelah beredarnya pengumuman turnamen kenaikan tingkat tersebut, di salah satu pedalaman pegunungan Cina terjadi peristiwa yang luar biasa sakral.

Peristiwa sakral yang tentunya selain dari peristiwa terbelahnya air terjun gunung Rozan yang menyalahi hukum fisika manapun, penampakan lelaki tua yang diduga usianya lebih dari satu abad, atau keberadaan pemuda dengan penglihatan minim yang seringkali terlihat hiking di pegunungan Rozan…

Tampak riuh penduduk desa berkumpul di suatu gedung serba gunanya versi Cina. Orang-orang desa tersebut tampak sedang merayakan sesuatu. Atribut dan hiasan berwarna merah banyak terpampang dan menghiasi setiap sudut desa tersebut, disertai dengan rentetan bising petasan yang menambah meriahnya suasana di desa tersebut.

"Selamat yah, Shunrei!"

Gadis belia yang terlihat anggun dalam balutan baju merah—baju pengantin cina itu tersenyum malu, wajahnya merona bahagia. Lain halnya dengan pemuda dengan pakaian serupa yang bersanding di sebelahnya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam, wajahnya berkeringat dingin, entah gugup karena membayangkan malam pertamanya sebagai seorang suami, atau…

"Shiryuu, untuk terakhir kalinya, senyum. Kau tidak terlihat bahagia sebagaimana pengantin baru pada umumnya." Bisik lelaki tua yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mimik wajah anak didiknya tersebut.

Pemuda yang disinggung hanya menelan ludah sebelum menatap gurunya dengan mata terpejam—teknik kelas wahid yang dipelajarinya dari gold Saint virgo, Shaka.

"Guru, apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku kira kita akan latihan? Turnamen memperebutkan silver cloth? Ingat?" tekan sang gold saint dragon frustrasi…

Lelaki tua itu menghela napas, seolah lelah mendapati muridnya itu tidak paham-paham maksud dari pernikahan tersebut. "Kau benar-benar mau tahu alasannya Shiryuu? Alasan aku menikahkan kalian?" tatap sang master, Libra Dohko, serius.

Shiryuu menelan ludah kembali, tak menyangka nada serius dari gurunya tersebut. Perlahan ia mengangguk—mengiyakan. Dirinya begitu penasaran, sekaligus syok menghadapi pernikahan tersebut.

Sang master Libra, menarik napas, dan mulai berbicara perlahan…

"…Aku bosan melihat kalian—kau dan Shunrei, tidak segera menyatakan perasaan kalian, menikah, dan punya anak…entah sejak season berapa... sinetron tersan**ng aja sudah habis dari kapan tahun…"

"Hah?" cengo sang saint naga tak percaya.

"…Maksudku, kalian itu anak muda masa kini, tapi tingkah kalian itu jauh lebih beradab dari gurumu ini! Kau tahu, ketika aku masih muda, berapa gadis yang kurayu? Dan tidak seorangpun mau jadi pacar gurumu ini! Sedangkan kau…!"

Nasihat bijak yang diharapkan entah kenapa meleset jadi curhatan pribadi gurunya. Rahang Shiryuu hanya menganga tidak percaya.

"…Ummm, guru? Roshi?"

"…Inilah mengapa aku tidak suka mengambil murid yang golongan darahnya A! terlalu banyak mikir! Nggak spontan! Bikin greget orang di sekitarnya… yah biarpun golongan darahku juga A, sih…" celoteh sang Roshi makin gak karuan. Sifatnya yang sebenarnya kalem entah kenapa kembali seperti ketika dirinya masih muda, panasan dan pecicilan…

"Tapi guru, apa hubungannya ini dengan latihan?" potong sang murid yang kian tak tahan mendengar celotehan gurunya yang makin absurd. Beruntung perhatian tamu undangan saat itu teralih oleh Shunrei yang tersipu-sipu dikelilingi ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Tentu saja ada."

"Di mananya?" sahut Shiryuu, makin, makin desperet. Gurunya makin nyeleneh saja, mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan nostalgia bareng pope Shion setelah mereka dibangkitkan kembali.

"Ngubah sifat plin-plan kamu." Ujar gurunya simpel.

"Haah?"

"Nyadar gak sih Shiryuu, Shunrei udah nungguin kamu dari kapan tahun? Gara-gara kamunya banyak mikir yang lain-lain, Shunrei jadi nunggu kelamaan. Kasihan kan?"

Shiryuu terdiam memikirkan perkataan gurunya. Memang ada benarnya juga perkataan Roshi. Diantara Seiya dkk, Shiryuu emang yang paling banyak pertimbangan, mungkin karena dia dipandang dewasa oleh teman-temannya, jadi sering diandalkan.

"Tapi masa menikah di saat seperti ini sih, guru? Mana gak ngundang Seiya dkk lagi…"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan keluhannya, sebilah tongkat menyambar sisi kepalanya. Tak pelak Shiryuu mengaduh kesakitan disambit tongkat oleh gurunya sendiri. Saat Shiryuu membuka mulut untuk protes, tiba-tiba mereka diinterupsi oleh suara artifisial yang muncul entah dari mana…

*PING!

Roshi tersentak, cepat ia merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sebuah gadget yang anehnya berfungsi di pedalaman Cina tempat mereka berada. "Hhhh, udah deh, sambut tamu sana! Kasihan Shunrei dari tadi dikerjain ibu-ibu, kayaknya digodain macam-macam dia." Usir Roshi.

Muka Shiryuu memerah, sembari mengangguk cepat sebelum pergi menemani Shunrei—istrinya, menghadapi tamu-tamu yang jail yang menggoda ini-itu. Maklumlah, mereka kan pengantin baru nan polos yang bener-bener pengalamannya nol…

Sepeninggal Shiryuu, Roshi menyalakan gadget di tangannya, membuka icon message group di layar gadget tersebut dengan kelincahan tangan bak anak muda masa kini—BBM-an.

_**Juragan_Kiloan:**__ "Operasi Trojan Horse #2. Alihkan Shiryuu dari turnamen. Sukses…"_

Ketik sang lelaki tua itu.

_**Shion_Wokeh-tenan:**__ "Di-Copy, Gan. Btw selamat yah bwt pernikahan murid lu…"_

Dohko terkekeh pelan, penuh konspirasi tatkala membaca message dari sohibnya itu.

Yup. Konspirasi untuk memastikan kemenangan seorang bronze saint dalam turnamen yang akan diselenggarakan. Kemenangan seorang bronze saint yang akhirnya bakal buat Hades gigit jari—_skakmat_.

Saori Kido tersenyum membaca BBM yang masuk. Dohko sukses, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Gumamnya dalam hati, jari-jarinya lincah mengetik pesan singkat pada layar gadget yang berada di tangannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bermunculan pesan-pesan dalam group tersebut.

_**Milo_mellow:**__ "Don't worry, boss. Latihan si anak ayam lancar-jaya."_

_**Camus_luv-Doraemon:**__ "Hyoga ku-ice coffin di Siberia. Beres."_

_**Juragan_Kiloan:**__ "Camus! Kan udah gw bilang, gak ada lagi pinjem-pinjeman senjata Libra gw! Lagian kenapa musti di-ice coffin, kan masih ada cara lain?"_

_**Camus_luv-Doraemon:**__ "Repot."_

_**Gemini_Saga:**__ *PING! "Oiii teman2, Seiya dari tadi gedor2 pintu kuil gw. Diapain nih anak?"_

_**Kanon_Keren-sejagat:**__ "AIOLIAAAAA, BERESIN NIH ANAK DIDIK LU, GW MAU TIDUR!"_

_**Gemini_Saga:**__ "Kanon! Jangan pake capslock, gak sopan! Maafin adek gw yah guys…"_

Selanjutnya bisa ditebak, Message group itu kini ramai dengan cacian dan makian ala preman pasar dan pejudi togel. Kedudukan boleh terhormat—gold saint, kelakuan tetep anak alay, apalagi setelah Saori membagi-bagikan gadget BB ke setiap gold saint (alasan; hemat pulsa).

Sweatdrop melihat tingkah saint terhormat tersebut, Titisan Athena itu mendesah pelan. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa bulan lalu, ketika ia memutuskan diadakannya turnamen tersebut.

Yup. Sejak awal turnamen memperebutkan silver cloth tersebut adalah suatu konspirasi. Tepatnya, konspirasi di antara Athena, pope dan para gold saint. Tepatnya lagi, konspirasi yang bertujuan untuk menjadikan salah seorang dari lima besar (berasa boyband…) bronze saint untuk naik tingkat. Namun bukan untuk mengisi posisi sebagai silver saint, tujuan dari turnamen tersebut sebenarnya adalah untuk mengisi posisi Pope, menggantikan Shion.

Dunia memang sudah damai, bisa dikatakan perseteruan antara dewa-dewi sudah diminimalisir. Mars, Poseidon sudah sibuk dengan kepentingannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Hades…

Alis Saori menukik tajam tatkala mengingat nama dewa penguasa dunia bawah tersebut. Entah sudah melalui berapa kali Holy War, dewa yang satu itu masih saja rese mengganggu kedamaian Sanctuary yang dipimpinnya. Walaupun tidak secara eksplisit memancing pertikaian fisik, adu mulut yang sering terjadi antara titisan Athena dan penguasa dunia bawah itu sudah menjadi reality-show mingguan bagi dewa-dewi yang lain.

Biasanya sih setiap adu mulut yang terjadi pada setiap rapat di Olympus tersebut selalu diakhiri dengan dilerainya kedua dewa alay bin ababil tersebut oleh para dewa lainnya. Sampai suatu ketika, Hades menuntut Saori untuk menyerahkan Shun Andromeda...

BB dengan case ungu-unyu di tangan Saori nyaris retak karena digenggam terlalu erat oleh si empunya. Urat sabar Saori sekilas nampak di wajahnya, menandakan doi bener-bener lagi nahan sabar.

"_Sungguh terlalu!"_

Pikir dewi remaja tersebut. Titisan Athena tersebut tidak habis pikir, Hades yang selaku dewa dan juga jika dilihat dari sejarahnya—notabene lebih, lebih tua darinya itu, bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang nuntut ini-itu dan keinginannya harus dipenuhi.

Tapi masak ia harus menyerahkan salah satu bronze saintnya? Entah sejak kapan, Shun termasuk kandidat saint yang berpotensi untuk menjabat sebagai pope. Shion juga menyetujui hal ini, melihat pribadi Shun yang lurus dan teguh di jalannya.

Oleh karena itu mati-matian Athena memikirkan rencana untuk menghalangi niat Hades tersebut. Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan…

…_bertaruh…_

…Apabila Shun tidak dapat memenangkan turnamen yang diadakan, maka saat itu juga Hades berhak mengambil Shun. Itu perjanjian yang telah disetujuinya dengan para dewa. Kesal dan tidak rela, tetapi mau tidak mau, Saori akhirnya menyetujui perjanjian tersebut.

Mengingat sejarah titisan Athena yang selalu jadi martir, ngalah mulu tiap ada kesempatan pada musuh-musuhnya karena memang citranya begitu, kali ini Saori berniat untuk bertindak _out of the box_, alias 'beda dari biasanya'.

Sebuah rencana licik yang bahkan bisa bikin rahang para gold saintnya menganga pun disusun oleh Saori. Rencana tersebut diberi nama '_Operasi Trojan Horse_' karena memakai kedok turnamen yang dipakai sebagai kedok pertaruhan Hades Vs Athena (Author: bingung gak sih? Saya mah bingung…) untuk memastikan kemenangan Shun pada turnamen tersebut.

Berikut list dari rencana Operasi Trojan Horse tersebut…

#1 Bujuk top-five bronze saint buat ikut turnamen. (centrang)

#2 Alihkan latihan para bronze saint yang potensi sukses bertarungnya tinggi. Target: Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryuu. (triple centrang)

#3 Melatih Phoenix Ikki habis-habisan, buat menghabisi kandidat kroco selama turnamen berlangsung, note: Ikki gak bakal tega ngalahin Shun. (centrang)

#4 Melatih mental Shun. (centrang)

"_Sempurna…"_

Seringai dewi pelambang kebijaksanaan (dan kelicikan…) tersebut, tatkala membayangkan semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

_._

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**…_berikutnya di Gladiator…_**

_Hari turnamen pun tiba! Apa saja hasil dari 'latihan' para bronze saint? Bagaimana jalannya turnamen akbar yang dinanti-nantikan tesebut? Apa akhir dari konspirasi Athena? Bagaimana nasib Shun? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!_

* * *

**Tag: ****St. Chimaira Kuo**

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):  
St. Chimaira Kari / Seika Hoshino / Tifa Itifal / Yukitarina /Masamune11**

_Met berjuang yah Kuo! MYOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_Urja, out!_


	4. Kebenaran Ada di Luar Sana

**By: St. Chimaira (Kuo)**

**Disclaimer: **punya Masami Kurumada yang bakal jadi mertua saia kalo saia berhasil ngelamar Leo Aiolia suatu hari nanti... #dipecutin

**A/N: **….HIEEEE INI GIMANA SIHHHH! KOORDINATORNYA MALAH TELAT! AMPUN DJ, SOALNYA BANYAK DEADLINE MENGHIMPIT! #sujud  
Maafin dakuh kawan-kawan, Saia akan lebih berusaha lagi mengatur jadwal...|||OTL

.

**Gladiator**

By: (Kuo)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 04: **Kebenaran ada di luar sana!

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Sanctuary saat ini benar-benar mirip seperti stadion sepak bola. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang untuk menonton turnamen bersejarah yang sudah terkenal selalu diadakan sekali dalam setiap semester. Hiruk pikuk terdengar bergemuruh, baik dari para calon—maupun mereka yang sudah mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai pejuang Athena.

Terlihat sejumlah _Saint_ menjajakan makanan, minuman, cemilan, alat kebersihan, pakaian, bahkan bumbu masak yang memilki label keluarga Kidou. Menurut Saori, pekerjaan sampingan ini akan mendatangkan keuntungan besar untuk menambah isi kartu kreditnya. Belum lagi termasuk biaya masuk stadion yang harganya ampun-ampunan dengan memakai mata uang Euro.

Sang dewi kebijaksanaan memantau dari singgasananya yang terletak di pinggir arena dengan ketinggian sangat pas bagai penonton dengan tiket VVIP. Para ksatria emas duduk berjajar satu baris di bawahnya. Bukan hanya sekalian menjaga dewi mereka, namun juga untuk melihat hasil kerja keras murid masing-masing.

Pembukaan turnamen segera dilaksanakan, Athena sebagai perwakilan sekaligus pemilik acara dipersilahkan menaiki podium di tengah arena untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata. Dengan manis, gadis bersurai lavender itu melangkah naik menuju tempat yang disediakan sambil membawa catatan super panjang untuk membantunya memberikan pidato.

"Terima kasih, para _Saint_-ku tercinta. Saya ucapkan selamat datang di Sanctuary, dimana sebentar lagi kalian akan menyaksikan pertarungan antar _Bronze Saint_ untuk mendapatkan _silver cloth _yang dilakukan hanya sekali dalam setiap semester. Menjadi seorang _Saint_ bukanlah sebuah hal mudah, karena itu kalian harus makan makanan bergizi dan berlatih keras. Garamnya pun harus garam beryodium. Junk food sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan bla3—"

Ditengah-tengah pidato Athena yang mulai melantur, para _Gold Saint_ malah ngobrol sendiri untuk membunuh waktu.

"Dite, kok kuku loe rusak-rusak gitu sih?" tanya Deathmask sambil ngunyah buah apel yang seenaknya dia ambil dari tempayan milik dewinya—mumpung sang empunya masih nangkring di podium.

"Ini semua gara2 unicorn perunggu sialan itu, maksa-maksa minta diajarin jurus buat turnamen kali ini. Daripada berisik, ya udah eike ajarin. Eh akibatnya kuku-kuku cantik eike jadi pada cacat." jelas sang _Saint Pisces_ yang sudah berjanji ke toko menipedi langganannya setelah pertarungan hari ini berakhir.

"Hah? Loe juga ngajar anak _Bronze_?" Milo ikut kaget.

"Emangnya loe juga, Mil?" Deathmask ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Bukannya emang iya, ya?" kali ini Aldebaran tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"LOE JUGAAA!?" akhirnya semua yang terlibat pembicaraan berteriak dalam unison.

"Hush, Diem! Kalian ini bukannya jadi contoh baik buat Junior, malah berisik sendiri!"

Ternyata Athena sudah meninggalkan podium dan kembali ke kursi empuk yang berada di belakang para ksatrianya.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, _Gold Saint_ yang sudah terlanjur penasaran meneruskan acara ngobrol mereka sambil berbisik-bisik untuk melakukan klarifikasi. Beberapa ksatria emas yang sudah pasti didatangi murid seperti Dohko atau Camus sih sudah tidak usah ditanya lagi. Tapi mendengar Milo mengajar, apalagi seorang Aphrodite? Bahkan ditambah Deathmask dan Aldebaran yang juga mengiyakan—rasanya merupakan hal yang aneh bagi ksatria emas lain. Tampaknya beberapa _Gold Saint_ memang merahasiakan siapa muridnya, tapi itu akan mereka ketahui nanti.

Di satu sisi—sebagai satu-satunya _Gold Saint_ yang mengetahui konspirasi mengenai keharusan kemenangan Andromeda Shun, membuat sang Virgo sebagai guru dari 'calon pemenang' tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Seorang guru pasti akan sangat bangga jika anak didiknya bisa memiliki prestasi membanggakan. Andai saja kemenangan muridnya bukanlah hasil dari sebuah konspirasi.

Yang menjadi pikiran seorang Shaka sekarang adalah, kenapa Hades menginginkan Shun?

Tidak ada alasan pasti kenapa sang dewa kematian menginginkan seorang Andromeda Shun untuk berada di pihaknya. Untuk menjadi pewaris tahta? Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, lagipula Hades tampak masih sanggup memerintah _underworld_ untuk ratusan tahun ke depan. Menjadi anak buah? Kayaknya bakal lebih meyakinkan kalau _bronze Saint_ lain yang diangkat menjadi bawahan. Atau menjadi istri? Lebih tidak mungkin lagi kecuali Hades mau ditalak cerai Pershepone lalu dimutilasi dalam hitungan detik.

Ketegangan dan khayalan diantara mereka teralih ketika salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara,

"Dimana hades, Athena-sama? Saya belum melihat beliau daritadi..."

Kaget akan pertanyaan sang Aries, belasan pasang mata dari _Gold Saint_ yang ikut khawatir akhirnya menatap lurus ke arah singgasana—tepat di seberang mereka yang belum terisi sama sekali baik oleh Hades maupun antek-anteknya. Sejujurnya hal ini membuat Athena cemas.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah. Apapun yang mencurigakan langsung laporkan padaku. Apapun yang terjadi, '_Operasi Trojan Horse_' ini harus kita menangkan."

"...lalu anda mau kemana, Athena-sama?" mendengar omongannya sang dewi yang terbiasa nyasar kini penuh aura menekan, membuat Milo yang awalnya santai menjadi sedikit tegang. Ada kilat serius terpancar pada manik cerahnya.

"Ke WC, saya udah nahan pipis dari sejak berdiri di podium."

Dan Athena pun berlalu ditemani dua _Saint_ yang berjenis kelamin sama untuk mengawalnya ke kamar mandi. Sementara para ksatria emas yang mukanya sudah sempat serius mulai kembali mengutuk dewinya.

"Tapi mencurigakan ngga sih? Hades belum ada disini..." Shura angkat bicara dengan nada was-was. Seluruh _Gold Saint_ mengungkapkan kesetujuannya dengan ikut mengangguk.

"Lagi di WC juga kali!?" jawab Deathmask ngasal.

"Masa Cuma ke WC semua pengawalnya dibawa?" kali ini Dohko memprotes.

Aiolos yang sedari tadi diam berusaha membereskan kekacauan, "Sudah cukup! Prioritas kita sekarang adalah meyakinkan agar turnamen berjalan lancar. Setelah itu kita boleh pikir hal lain." lagi-lagi semuanya mengangguk.

"Aiolos benar..." kata Saga dengan nada yang menenangkan, "Seiring turnamen berjalan pasti tiap jawaban terkuak. Karena kebenaran ada di luar sana..." ucapan bijak itu diikuti oleh gemuruh kagum dari para ksatria emas juniornya, padahal gemini kakak itu cuma mengutip kata-kata dari film X-files favoritnya.

_._

_**Pegasus **_**Seiya**_**Arc**_

"Yo, Seiya!" salah satu dari peserta turnamen yang dikenal juga sebagai teman dekat Seiya menyapa.

"Yo, Jabu! 'dah siap tempur?" balas Seiya riang.

"Siap banget, jangan kesal kalau kalah ya!"

"Mana mungkin aku kalah. Guru dadakanku udah susah-susah nurunin ilmu rahasia yang dijamin mencengangkan semua orang!" Pemilik jubah Pegasus itu mengepalkan tangannya bergantian lalu mengacungkannya ke udara, membuat rekannya sedikit terintimidasi.

"Aku juga punya jurus spesial khusus dari guruku, yah walau agak getek dikit nyebut nama jurusnya, tapi yang pasti jurusku ngga akan kalah!" ucap Jabu percaya diri.

"Ngga mungkin, aku pasti menang! Guruku ini keren soalnya!" ngotot Seiya.

"Ya pasti akulahhh...walau guruku sedikit alay!" Jabu tidak kalah ngotot.

"Aku yang menang, ah!"

"Aku dong!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

Perdebatan yang mulai memanas tentang jurus terhebat itu akhirnya berhenti setelah nama keduanya dipanggil ke arena sebagai peserta bertarung pertama.

_._

_**Andromeda**_** Shun**_**Arc**_

Di ruang tunggu peserta, Shun tertunduk diam di kursi panjang. Memainkan jarinya sambil berharap-harap cemas—menghiraukan hiruk pikuk yang terjadi disana. Pikiranya tertuju pada kakaknya yang sedari tadi belum terlihat cabang rambutnya. Shun tahu jelas rambut kakaknya itu banyak cabangnya karena jarang diurus.

Lamunan sang _Andromeda_ terhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya ringan, "Shun, kamu ngga apa-apa? Kok keliatan gugup banget?"

"Ah, Om Kanon... aku nggapapa... hanya sedikit khawatir..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUWE OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" teriakan Kanon sontak membuat para peserta di ruang tunggu menjadikan Shun dan Kanon sebagai pusat perhatian selama sepersekian detik.

"Uhuk! maksudnya... panggil aja guwe pake '–mas', deh. Biar kerasa akrab." Ujar Gemini adik itu dengan deheman yang disengaja.

Shun cuma bisa nyengir mendengarnya. Mas Kanon? Kok kayaknya ngga cocok banget? Tapi daripada dia dikirim ke antah berantah pake _Another Dimention_, akhirnya pemuda manis bersurai hijau itu nurut-nurut aja. Walau lidahnya geli gimana gitu pas ngucapinnya.

"Iya, mas Kanon."

Tuh kan, geli.

_._

_**Dragon**_**Shiryu **_**Arc**_

"Shunrei! Jam berapa sekarang?" Bola mata keabuan Shiryu melotot sektika saat membuka Jendela dan mendapati sinar matahari langsung menyakiti indra penglihatannya.

"Ah, Honey Bunny Sweety, sekarang mungkin udah siang. Noh Liat, Matahari udah kinclong gitu. Lagian kita kan ngga punya jam."

Shiryu mengerutkan alis. Sejak kapan panggilan untuk dia jadi aneh begitu? Lagian bukannya itu judul lagu salah satu girlband alay? Terus kenapa juga Shiryu tau? Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang dia harus pergi ke Sanctuary untuk mengikuti turnamen penting.

Melihat Shiryu sibuk bersiap-siap, Shun Rei datang dari arah dapur dan bertanya, "Ada apa sih, kok heboh banget?"

"Hari ini turnamen perebutan jubah perak! Kenapa kamu ngga ngingetin?"

"Tau darimana?"

Shiryu yang sedang dilanda _high-tension_ nunjukin Hape Noki* merek lamanya. Di layar tercantum jadwal acara dan tanggal turnamen, "Gawat, sekarang pasti acara pembukaan udah lewat!"

"Lah itu ada Hape kok tadi masih nanya-nanya sekarang jam berapa?" Gadis yang sudah menjadi istri Shiryu itu memiringkan kepala heran.

"Ya udahlah, pokoknya aku pergi dulu!"

"Eh bentar Honey Bunny Sweety, kamu ngga mandi?"

"Kelamaan!"

"Paling engga gosok gigi deh... kasian nanti yang ngobrol sama kamu..."

"Duh, ribet!"

"Habis itu kita makan yuk, aku udah siapin sarapan. Kamu bisa bawa sisanya pake rantang ke tempat turnamen atau—"

"UDAH TELAT NIHHHHH!"

_._

_**Cygnus **_**Hyoga**_**Arc**_

'_Gu..guru Camus dimana...? ...ini kok esnya tebel amat...? Kapan aku bisa keluar darisini...?'_

_._

**Bersambung**

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Apakah Shiryu bisa tepat waktu datang ke tempat turnamen? Siapa sebenarnya yang mengajar Seiya? Bagaimana jalannya turnamen? Bagaimana nasib Hyoga? Dimanakah Ikki Phoenix?

**The next author I tag is: Masamune11**

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):  
St. Chimaira Kari / Seika Hoshino/ Tifa Itifal / Yukitarina**


	5. Pembajakan

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya adalah karya Masami Kurumada, saya tidak menadapat keuntungan keuangan sepeser pun dari fanfiksi ini, dan andai seri ini punya saya, Shura... Shura pasti dapat takdir yang lebih baik #apaan #dasarpengarangbias

**A/N:** ...Kuokenapakaumenunjukakuuuuh~ *kirim mawar ke Kuo* Ehem, pertama kali ikut acara (?) macam ini, jadi mohon maaf jika menjomplangkan suasana (...). Maklum, gak bisa bikin humor. Liat aja track record fiksi saya isinya kalau gak petualangan, yah drama. Ampuni daku ;w; #berisikkamumun. Kemudian mohon maaf atas segala keterlambatan saya karena ketidakmampuan saya mengatur waktu #tears.

**Peringatan:** penjomplangan hawa fiksi, kegajean, lelaki-lelaki berjas hitam yang dicurigai MIB dari fandom sebelah (...?), deskripsi bocor, dan referensi.

.

**Gladiator**

By: masamune11

.

.

.

**Bagian 05: Pembajakan**

* * *

Banyak yang mempertanyakan keberadaan sosok yang sudah lama menjadi musuh mereka. Bahkan ketika pertarungan antara Pegasus dan Unicorn sudah dimulai, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu sebagai kunci pembawa masalah di antara mereka tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Namun sebuah limosin hitam yang terpakir dekat dengan pintu masuk menuju Sanctuary tampakany menjadi sebuah pertanda misterius.

Mobil dengan tubuh panjang itu sudah agak lama terparkir di sana. Supir mobil itu saja—seorang sosok berambut pirang jabrik dengan jas hitam lengkap, formal—bahkan sampai bersender keluar segala dan merokok. Bosan. Jelas bosan menguasai sistem pikirannya, karena sang pemilik masih saja di dalam, mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan katanya.

Setidaknya pintu itu kini terbuka—dan Hades keluar dari sana, mengenakan sebuah kacamata hitam yang digabung bersama paket jas abu-abu dan kemeja putih. Dari jauh mungkin dia akan terlihat sebagai seorang pebisnis handal yang begitu terpercaya dan dapat memperdaya orang. Dari dekat, mungkin dia tampak seperti pedagang manusia. Sungguh.

Sepintas, mata hijau yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam itu melirik ke arah bawahannya. Si rambut pirang buru-buru mematikan rokoknya; dia sempat merasakan hawa membunuh si bos.

"Semua persiapan sudah dikerahkan, Tuan Hades."

"Minos dan Aiacos bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu, Rhadamanthys yang biasanya memakai zirah hitam lambang naga inggris, menggaruk kepalanya. Keringat dingin mengucur. "Mereka... ah... terlambat. Namun bisa saya pastikan mereka semua akan siap di posisi."

Hades seakan memberikan sebuah pandangan 'kau pasti bercanda' dengan hawa membunuhnya, namun pada akhirnya dia memalingkan perhatiannya ke arah lain—ke sebuah bangunan yang berdiri semenjak zaman mitologi, berada di balik batuan-batuan yang ada harus mereka lewati dengan kalem. Iya, dengan kalem, karena ide yang dicetuskan Athena itu sendiri baginya cukup menyebalkan.

Jika ada satu hal yang dibenci Hades tentang Athena, itu adalah dewi itu _bodoh—_sekaligus pintar, namun dia akan lebih nyaman menyebutnya bodoh. Bukannya dia tidak tahu jalan menuju markas sang dewi perang, namun apa si gadis itu sadar bahwa dia mengundang salah satu pihak yang pernah menjadi musuh terbesarnya ke markas sendiri?

Seakan mengajak bertengkar saja.

"Cepat bersiap-siap. Kita ada pertandingan untuk disaksikan."

Membetulkan posisi kacamata hitamya yang sempat miring, sang raja bawah tanah mulai berjalan, dengan Rhadamanthys mengekor di belakangnya.

**Sementara itu, Seiya melawan Jabu...**

Berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu?

Dikatakan bertarung juga... sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan hanyalah meneriakkan jurus-jurus mereka dengan sekuat tenaga dan membiarkan cosmo mereka yang berbicara. Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan saat-saat ketika Saori terjerat masalah, cosmo yang dilontarkan setiap petarung jauh lebih rendah. Tidak ada apa-apanya, malah.

Saking tidak ada apa-apanya, salah seorang gold saint yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu, sudah mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau main-main, eh?!" seru Aldebaran (mengagumkan bukan?) dengan nada murka seperti melihat pertarungan yang tidak serius. Mu dan Aiolia yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah si pemegang zirah Taurus, buru-buru menahannya di tempat.

Sementara itu, Deathmask yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk tertarik dengan pertarungan membosankan antara kuda bersayap dan kuda bertanduk kini juga mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan kekacauan. Namun setiap kali Aphrodite dan Shura melirik ke arahnya, hawa tersebut menghilang. ...baiklah, mungkin bukan karena mereka berdua juga, namun karena sosok dewi yang berdiri menghadap mereka, masih menonton pertarungan tersebut—dan sesekali melirik ke arah gold saint yang berkumpul seperti anak-anak bocah. Nike-nya ada di tangan, omong-omong.

Yang pertama kali sadar akan fakta itu adalah Camus, yang hanya menunjuk ke arah sang Athena, menyenggol Milo, yang mengeluh sedari tadi karena keributan, untuk memberikan sinyal bahaya.

"Oi, Saori memandangi kita daritadi, oi—"

"Berisik Milo! Mending elu bantu gue dorong Aldebaran buat maju ke sana dan sedikit memberikan _rangsangan_. Ngebosenin tahu ngeliat mereka bergerak kayak semut!" seru Kanon, sementara sang kakak hanya menutup wajahnya. Kadang dia lupa bahwa si adik itu belum puas menipu orang, mentang-mentang dulu dia yang memprovokasi Poseidon untuk perang.

"Tapi Athena—"

"Athena apaan?!"

"Elu bisa diam dan dengar apa kata saya—"

"..._gu__ys_._.._"

"Apaan, Saga?!" Kali ini Kanon dan Milo berseru kuat ke arah si kakak, sampai-sampai mendorong Saga ke batas kesabarannya. Si kakak buru-buru menjambak si adik (Kanon bahkan mengerang kuat) agar dia bisa melihat Saori...

...bukan, Athena yang sudah mengacungkan Nike-nya ke arah kursi di mana para ksatria emas berkumpul. Cosmo-nya seakan berseru: 'buat keributan lebih jauh lagi, kulempar kalian semua dari Sanctuary'.

Athena toh... masih seorang dewi yang suka seenaknya dengan saint-nya sendiri. Kebetulan saja biasanya sifat seenaknya ini cuma tersalurkan dengan menjahili tentaranya. Kalau sampai diterbangkan rasanya...

Semua yang memegang zirah emas buru-buru duduk dengan terampil, sadar bahwa dewi mereka hampir saja masuk ke dalam tahapan 'mengamuk seperti Poseidon'. Pasca kerusuhan kecil tersebut, sang dewi perang duduk kembali di kursinya, perhatiannya kembali pada pertarungan yang sempat berhenti.

Sebut saja cosmo Athena yang tidak biasa itu begitu kuat sampai-sampai setiap orang yang ada di daerah itu bergidik ngeri.

Seiya dan Jabu yang sempat berhenti bertarung kembali melesat ke arah satu sama lain. Tendangan, pukulan, sundulan, tinju, semuanya dikeluarkan.

"OURYAAAA!"

"Lambat Seiya! HEAAAAH!"

Serangan diblok, "Tendangan seperti itu tidak akan mengalahkanku!" seru Seiya yang kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan menarik kuda-kuda yang begitu familiar. Jabu yang melihat semua ini sadar dengan kelambatannya dan akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang sama.

Semua ini hanya akan diakhiri dengan sebuah serangan final.

"_PEGASUS RYUUSEI KEN!"_

"_UNICORN GALLOP!"_

cosmo kedua petarung saling berbenturan satu sama lain. Keduanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerah dalam waktu dekat... yang artinya semua ini akan memperpanjang pertarungan.

Oh, dan soal Deathmask yang kebosanan tadi? Akhirnya dia beraksi dan mengambil sebuah kerikil terdekat dan diam-diam (serta asal-asalan) melemparkan sebuah kerikil dengan sentuhan cosmonya ke arah mereka berdua.

Yang sial hari itu tampaknya Jabu, karena kerikil tersebut dengan kencang mengenai pinggangnya, membuat perhatiannya teralih. Dalam momen singkat tersebut, serangan Seiya berhasil menerbangkannya ke tembok belakang. Sepintas Jabu tampaknya berusaha untuk bangkit lagi, namun dengan erangan kesakitan macam itu, bahkan para ksatria emas pun ragu dia ingin bangkit lagi.

Sang Unicorn akhirnya menyerah dan ambruk di tempat. Wasit mengangkat bendera. "Pemenangnya, Pegasus Seiya!"

"OWYEAAAH!"

Seiringan dengan sorak-sorai dari penonton, juga bersama dengan seruan Aldebaran yang begitu menggelora ('bertarung itu ya begitu! Serius, gak cuma pamer efek cahaya mentang-mentang bisa membakar cosmo!'), Saori yang masih duduk dengan anteng di singgasananya dengan was-was memandangi sekitar pertarungan. Shion yang duduk di sebelahnya seakan mengerti kepanikan sang dewi menyenggol Saori... yang dibalas dengan sorot mata memelas.

"Senyum, Athena. Tidak baik membuat anak buah anda panik."

Hela napas panjang, sebuah anggukan, dan Athena Saori pun memaksakan senyum, lalu berdiri untuk mengumumkan lanjutan pertarungan.

Kemudian semua suasana nyaman dan penuh kegembiraan itu hancur seketika dengan kedatangan tiga orang berpakaian hitam dari pinggir area pertarungan, _nyelonong_ tanpa izin seakan mereka semua hantu. Seakan terjebak dalam hawa keseriusan yang mereka bawa, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani mengangkat suara—kecuali Aiolia, yang buru-buru berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berseru, "HADES!"

Siapa pula di antara mereka (para ksatria emas) yang tidak mengetahui sosok rupawan dengan rambut hitam selegam malam? Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Hades kini mengenakan pakaian resmi bisnis dan kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan bola mata zamrudnya, hawa kematian yang menguar darinya seakan menjadi cap unik.

Dan semuanya pun menjadi hening, bahkan Seiya yang tadi tampak begitu bersemangat atas kemenangannya.

Hades dan dua orang yang berada di belakangnya berhenti sepintas, menurunkan kacamata hitamnya sepintas, tersenyum dingin. "Oh, anak buah Athena. Tentu dewimu sudah memberitahu kedatanganku, bukan?"

"Memangnya kalian memakai jam apa di dunia bawah sampai bisa telat dua jam sendiri?"

Kata-kata panas itu berasal dari Milo... yang langsung mendapat delikan dari teman-teman seperjuanganya; sebuah delikan karena telah mengatakan sindiran ketika situasi mereka harusnya netral-netral saja, sekaligus sebuah penghargaan karena berani-berani saja berdialog dengan dewa dunia bawah, langsung.

Yang jelas, sebelum Hades mengangkat suara, Rhadamanthys, begitu loyal dirinya pada tuannya, buru-buru maju selangkah, seakan menjadi tameng protektif. "Oi, Scorpio. Jika kau ingin menyalahkan keterlambatan kami, salahkan dewimu di sana yang memberikan jadwal pertandingan dua hari sebelum digelar!"

"Benar!" seorang yang berambut hitam agak panjang, "apalagi dengan nona Pandora yang sedang absen! Urusan sekretariat menjadi amburadul! Memangnya kami seperti kalian yang bisa-bisanya bermalas-malasan di sini?! Kami ada tugas administratif dalam urusan kematian, tahu!"

"Cukup."

Lucu bagaimana kata-kata dewa itu bisa membuat setiap insan di sana terdiam... setidaknya cukup diam agar perhatian mereka semua terpusat pada Hades yang kini mengangkat tangannya. "Kami datang terlambat, karena itu kami memohon kemakluman kalian," serunya dengan tenang, lalu melirik ke arah Shaka.

"Kuharap salah satu dari kalian akan cukup ramah untuk mengantarkan tamu kehormatan ke kursinya, bukan?"

Seakan mengerti bahwa dirinya baru saja ditunjuk sebagai pemandu utama, Shaka dengan tenang berdiri dari tempatnya. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha untuk menghentikan yang bersangkutan (daripada Shaka dipermalukan karena apa), namun ketika Shaka membuka matanya, bahkan Dohko pun diam, bukan karena ketakutan, namun karena kesiapan hati Shaka untuk berkorban dan diganggu _para kru Hades._

Lantas, Shaka pun berjalan dalam diam, mengantarkan ketiganya ke singgasana. Hades bertatap mata dengan Athena, sepintas, dan menampilkan sebuah senyum seakan dia akan memenangkan segalanya.

_Bagaimana pun hasilnya, kau akan kehilangan Shun, Athena._

Ketika sosok itu duduk, Athena menggigit bibir dan berharap bahwa segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

_Selamat mencoba, Hades._

"Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah antara Dragon Shiryu dengan Lionet Ban!"

Dan lonceng pertanda pertandingan pun kembali dibunyikan.

.

* * *

.

Namun sayangnya, pacuan adrenalin yang dijanjikan dalam sebuah pertandingan tampaknya harus ditunda beberapa lama, terutama dengan banyaknya saint perunggu yang belum hadir. Setidaknya yang keheranan hanya Hades, karena Athena tampaknya tetap memasang ekspresi lempeng, karena dia tahu ini adalah bagian dari rencana.

"Kalau begitu, selanjutnya! Cygnus Hyoga melawan Phoenix Ikki!" sang wasit kembali lagi berujar, melirik ke arah sisi timur di mana Ikki berdiri dengan lagak dingin biasanya sembari melipat tangan.

Camus sepintas melirik ke arah sisi barat area pertandingan, lalu menggeleng. Terlepas dari rencana Athena yang _itu_, dia sedikit kecewa karena anak muridnya sendiri tidak berhasil keluar dari ujiannya. Namun karena dulu dia lulus dengan nilai C (hei, Hyoga juga membunuhnya, masih terus saja cengeng karena ibunya), Camus sendiri tidak terlalu heran dengan hasil macam ini.

Sepintas dia melirik ke arah dewa yang satu lagi. Entah mengapa perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

_Apa rencana Athena benar-benar akan berhasil?_

"Karena Cygnus Hyoga tidak hadir dalam pertandingan ini, maka dia terdiskualifikasi! Pemenangnya, Phoenix Ikki!"

Yang jelas, ketika Ikki turun dari ring, tidak ada raut wajah puas. Yang ada keinginan membunuh yang makin menjadi-jadi... cukup membuat adiknya sendiri bergidik dan tidak berani maju.

**Sementara itu, antara Hades dan Athena...**

"Aku tidak tahu tentaramu itu begitu _tidak disiplin_," ujarnya dengan sindiran yang kentara, "mungkinkah ini turunan dari sifat yang tidak ada rapi-rapinya?"

Shion yang mendengar kata-kata itu seakan ingin melemparkan sang raja bawah tanah dengan sebuah S_tardust Revolution_, namun pada akhirnya dia terpaksa menahan diri, karena Athena sudah keburu mengangkat tangannya. " Oh, maafkan mereka, Hades. Tidak seperti anak buahmu, mereka punya... ah_, kehidupan_. Aku ini cukup berbaik hati agar mereka bisa, setidaknya, merasakan hidup normal. Tidak seperti ajudanmu yang satu itu... memakai dasi saja tidak benar."

Rhadamanthys mengangkat alis, ingin membalas dengan sesuatu karena delikan dari si dewi perang itu begitu membuatnya ingin mengamuk. Sayangnya delikan tuannya juga cukup membuatnya beku di tempat.

"Cukup, Rhadamanthys," dia meluruskan pandangannya ke arah area pertandingan, "kita semua tahu keponakanku tidak begitu kompeten dalam mengatur orang, terlebih lagi bawahannya. Lalu... pertandingan selanjutnya?"

Athena mendelik ke arah sang dewa beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat Nike-nya sekali lagi. Sebuah tanda agar sang wasit melanjutkan pertarungan.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya, Hydra Ichi melawan Andromeda Shun!"

**Di sebuah tempat tinggi yang tak terlihat dari sudut area pertandingan manapun...**

Aiacos sama sekali tidak terbiasa berjalan tanpa _surplice_-nya sendiri... belum lagi harus dipakaikan sesuatu yang formal seperti jas bisnis warna hitam, plus kacamata hitam pula. Kadang dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran si bosnya sungguh. Maksudnya, mereka itu bukan agen rahasia yang bertugas untuk menghadang alien dari luar angkasa (...kalau dipikir-pikir, yang alien itu ya mereka ini...) ataupun orang-orang yang bekerja di bawah naungan organisasi privat untuk membersihkan pihak-pihak yang membuat susah.

Dia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, terus berjalan sembari menarik tiga zirah dunia bawah. Tuannya mengatakan mereka akan membutuhkannya, dan misi kali ini bertumpu pada performanya sebagai _support_. Bersama dengan Hypnos yang berdiri tidak jauh dari lokasinya.

...Iya, dengan dewa (tukang?) tidur yang sekarang menatap ke arah pertandingan, sok keren dengan kacamata hitamnya, dan menengok bagaimana Shun membantai Ichi dengan cuma-cuma.

"Tuan Hypnos, perlengkapan sudah siap," katanya kalem, padahal yang dimaksud perlengkapan itu cuma tiga zirah bawah tanah (salah satunya itu miliknya) dan _walkie-talkie_ yang ada di tangan si dewa tidur. Hypnos dengan tenang menyalakan walkie-talkie-nya, menghubungin sosok yang sudah dia percayai sejak dia lahir. "Hiphasis pada Thaddeus, ganti?"

Sepintas ada jeda, sebelum walkie-talkie itu kembali menyala, "Thaddeus di sini, ganti."

"Sudah berada di posisi, ganti?"

"Persis di tempat. Kapan saja aku siap, ganti."

Ada senyum merekah di wajah Hypnos, "diterima. Tunggu aba-aba selanjutnya. Ada pertanyaan, ganti?"

Jeda lagi.

"Kak, ngapain pakek kode nama sok bule gitu sih, ganti. Lalu kenapa harus pake cara sok-sok diem-diem begini? Kita ini dewa kak, gak perlu pakek beginian—"

"Pokoknya Thaddeus adikkuuuu, turuti saja kata kakak dan tuan kita dan semua ini akan berjalan mulus. Hiphasis, _over and out._"

Buru-buru Hypnos mematikan _walkie-talkie_-nya. Pertarungan yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat sengit-sengitnya kini sudah sampai di ambang akhir, terutama dengan Rantai Nebula yang dengan mudah mengikat Ichi ke tanah, tidak berkutik. Wasit yang sekecil semut di sana menyatakan bahwa pertandingan sudah selesai, dan mendeklarasikan kemenangan Andromeda Shun.

Hypnos sang dewa tidur tersenyum penuh kemenangan, memanggil zirah dewanya dan membisikkan nama jurus andalannya, langsung ke arah para penduduk Sanctuary yang tengah menyaksikan pertandingan.

"_Eternal Drowsiness_!"

**Sementara itu, kembali pada mereka yang sedang bertanding...**

"Pemenangnya adalah Andromeda Shun!"

Sorak sorai kembali memenuhi area pertandingan, meskipun tidak semeriah pertandingan antara Seiya dan Jabu, mungkin karena perbandingan kekuatan yang terlalu jauh antara Shun dengan Ichi sendiri.

"Yah, sejauh ini masih lancar lah ya..."

"Kanon, gak perlu menyebut hal yang jelas gitu," tegur si kakak sembari menyikut rusuknya. Perhatiannya kini teralih lagi pada dua sosok dewa yang duduk tak jauh dari sana, masih menyaksikan pertandingan. Athena bahkan sudah mengangkat Nike-nya sekali lagi, memberikan sebuah tanda agar pertandingan dilanjutkan.

Omong-omong, entah mengapa dia jadi merasa mengantuk...

...dan serius, itu apa yang sedang terjadi di tempat Athena dan Hades duduk deh? Mengapa Athena mengacungkan Nike-nya segala ke arah Hades, sementara dua ajudannya itu berdiri di depan tuannya dan—

—dia sepintas merasakan cosmo yang terbakar, lalu melirik ke arah mereka berdua yang berdiri di sana. Ada kilat cahaya keunguan, dan tiba-tiba saja, Wyvern Rhadamanthys dan Gryphon Minos sudah berdiri, lengkap dengan surplice masing-masing.

Itu hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum menutup mata karena rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan, jatuh bersama dengan 11 ksatria emas lain yang juga turut tertidur karena serangan diam-diam dan tak terlihat dari Hypnos.

Sebelas, karena Virgo Shaka yang ada di sana sudah tersadar terlebih dahulu dengan serangan diam-diam ini, namun terlambat memperingatkan sohib-sohibnya yang lain.

**Sementara itu, Athena dan Hades...**

"Apa maksudnya ini, Hades?!"

Nike sudah keburu diacungkan, emosi sudah naik begitu tinggi, dan di saat itu juga, Athena bisa saja memanggil zirah dewinya. Dia tidak bodoh sampai-sampai melewatkan cosmo si dewa tidur menyelimuti area pertandingan, bahkan sampai menjatuhkan Shun segala. Rhadamanthys dan Minos, tadinya belum mengenakan _surplice_-nya, buru-buru melangkah maju, protektif pada tuannya.

"Oh tenang, keponakan, aku di sini bukan untuk menghancurkanmu. Bukan hari ini," dia menjawab dengan kalem, "jika aku menghancurkanmu di sini, banyak hal-hal yang perlu kami bereskan. Belum lagi Pandora yang biasa menjadi sekretarisku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri di saat genting ini."

Hades menggeleng. "Yang artinya Shun akan ikut denganku, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, Athena, mau hasil akhirnya dia menang ataupun kalah."

Bersamaan dengan itu, cahaya keunguan menyelimuti Minos dan Rhadamanthys. _Surplice_ dari arah tak jauh dari mereka dengan cepat terpasang. Sebelum Shion yang ada di sana bisa bergerak, Minos sudah keburu mengaktifkan _Cosmic Marionation_-nya... lalu mengikatkan si orang tua ke tanah, demi keamanan dan kenyamanan masing-masing.

"Rhadamanthys. Bawa aku," katanya dengan kalem, membiarkan si ajudan kepercayaannya itu menggendongnya. Athena sempat membakar cosmo-nya, namun dengan cepat Minos menjadikan Shion sebagai tameng mereka. Hades sendiri mengeluarkan walkie talkie-nya, menyalakan dengan kalem, "Thanatos, bawa kargo kita dan keluar dari sini. Hypnos, rapikan semuanya dan berkumpul di tempat yang sudah dibicarakan."

"Tunggu, Hades!" Dengan kesal, Athena membakar cosmonya, mencoba menyerang si dewa bawah tanah. Namun pada akhirnya, dia menahannya, karena Minos buru-buru menghalanginya dengan Shion, lagi.

Sepintas, dia bisa melihat Thanatos yang muncul dari sudut arena menyelinap masuk dan mengambil kargonya. Oh, dan dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana anak buahnya itu dengan mudah menepis serangan saint Virgo yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya; tidak sampai membunuhnya... karena tuannya memang mengatakan bahwa mereka dia sana bukan untuk invasi, namun untuk satu orang yang akan dijadikan sekretaris pengganti Pandora.

Rhadamanthys dengan mudah terbang dari sana, membawa pergi tuannya dengan mudah. Minos mengikuti dari belakang, begitu juga Aiacos, Thanatos, dan Hypnos. Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan merekah.

"Misi berhasil. Mari kembali."

.

* * *

.

Phoenix Ikki mungkin menjadi orang paling beruntung yang ada di Sanctuary saat ini, karena dia harus pergi ke WC untuk buang sial di saat Shun hendak bertarung. Namun, ketika dia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan melihat semua orang di sana tertidur karena cosmo kentara yang dia kenal, dia buru-buru siaga... mengamati keadaan.

Tidak ada yang bangun, kecuali satu-satunya gold saint yang paling tidak dia suka meskipun dia menjadi guru adiknya.

"Oi, Shaka! Apa yang terjadi!" serunya, buru-buru melangkahi banyak tubuh yang masih jatuh tertidur. Sempat-sempatnya dia menginjak Seiya secara tidak sengaja (atau sengaja...?), sebelum sampai di sebelah yang bersangkutan.

"Hades pergi... Dia membawa Shun. Semua masih dalam pengaruh Hypnos, entah efeknya sampai berapa lama."

Padahal Shaka hanya menyebutkan nama adiknya, namun si kakak sok dingin dan kalem itu langsung melesat pergi. Entah hidungnya tajam atau apa, namun Ikki pergi ke arah yang tepat, meninggalkan Shaka yang dengan segera dihampiri oleh Saori dan Shion yang masih terjaga, karena telah membakar cosmo mereka sebelum biusan Hypnos kena.

"Sekarang apa, Athena?"

Dewi itu menggigit bibir, menjejakkan Nike-nya ke tanah dan membakar cosmo-nya untuk mengusir kuasa cosmo Hypnos dari sana—agar bisa membangunkan semuanya.

"Sekarang? Sekarang kita perang."

_._

**Bersambung**

* * *

Ternyata pihak Hades juga memiliki rencana sendiri untuk bisa mengganggu proses adil ini! Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Shun yang kini diculik (lagi) oleh pihak Hades? Kemudian apakah perjalanan Ikki untuk menyelamatkan adiknya akan berjalan dengan mulus? Apakah Shiryu dan Hyoga harus dipanggil segala supaya Shun benar-benar bisa dikembalikan?! Kita lihat kelanjutannya!

**The next author I tag is: St. Chimaira Kari**

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es): **

**Seika Hoshino/ Tifa Itifal / Yukitarina**


	6. Bersatu Kita (Berusaha) Teguh

**A/N :** kyaaa kena tag di saat2 sibuuukk _  
Sori pisan kalo ada banyak salah ucapan, ngga sreg, humornya kurang nonjok, dramanya kurang Ariel – Afgan, sinetronnya kurang Tersanjung dan ekspresinya kurang Syahrini, karena akhir2 ini saia dilanda pengomposan ide #curcol. Tapi tetap kritik n saran are very welcoming... :3

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya punya Masami Kurumada yang saya harap akan diwariskan kepada saya suatu saat nanti #ngaco

Tersanjung ©sutradaranya

MIB dan para alien © sutradaranya

Ariel & Afgan © Orang tuanya masing-masing yang diharapkan akan menjadi besan suatu saat nanti.

Syahrini © Sesuatu (?)

Sepatu merek Nike ©Penciptanya.

**Gladiator**

By: Saint Chimaira Kari

.

.

.

**Bagian 06: Bersatu Kita (Berusaha) Teguh**

* * *

"...bisa kalian berdua berhenti menari ala doger monyet di hadapanku?"

Suara sang Pegasus Seiya yang terdengar _illfeel_ memecah kesunyian yang cukup lama terjadi di tengah-tengah gelanggang pertempuran Sanctuary. Bukan karena penonton dan para ksatria Athena yang terkena pengaruh dari kekuatan sang dewa mimpi kini sudah bangun dan berubah menjadi monyet, Bukan. Tetapi karena kini dua orang yang mempunyai posisi cukup tinggi di Sanctuary itu berkomunikasi memakai bahasa isyarat dan gerakan-gerakan kacau lainnya, seperti mengedipkan mata dengan genit, mengibaskan tangan atau menginjak-injak lantai di bawah kaki mereka, serta memperlihatkan ekspresi muka yang tidak kalah memalukan—persis doger monyet, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tanda apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak ingin diketahui oleh ksatria muda yang berada di depan mereka.

"Ah... maaf.."

Pemilik suara nyaring itu akhirnya menghentikan aktifitas gilanya dan menatap Seiya dengan wajah merah padam, diikuti suara berdehem sang pemuda berambut kuning panjang dengan mata tertutup di sebelahnya, berusaha mengembalikan_ image _kerennya, yang sayangnya sudah terlambat.

Seiya tidak menyangka dewi kebanggaannya serta salah satu _Gold Saint_ yang ia rasa paling bijak bersikap seperti itu di hadapannya. Apa jadinya kalau seluruh Sanctuary melihat kelakuan superiornya seperti itu? Jika Hades dan antek-anteknya bergaya necis ala MIB, maka Athena dan para ksatrianya adalah aliennya. _Fixed_. Untung saja seluruh penonton di gelanggang pertarungan itu masih tertidur, kecuali Pegasus Seiya yang kini sudah terjaga, namun masih terlihat mengantuk dan duduk bersandar pada sebuah pilar batu.

Cosmo Athena ternyata tidak cukup untuk membangunkan semua anak buahnya, karena rencana interupsi sang dewa kematian lebih besar daripadanya. Mungkin Seiya pun bisa bangun karena pengaruh diinjak oleh Phoenix Ikki, yang sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya karena lari mengejar sang adik.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, nona Saori? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengantuk? Terus kenapa juga bajuku jadi ada noda tapak kaki begini? Ngga sopan!" protesnya.

"Kita dibajak." Pope Shion yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan. Seiya memasang wajah bingung, tanda ia butuh untuk dijelaskan lebih lanjut. Athena hanya menatap Shion dalam diam sambil melotot, kembali melepas sepatu _Nike_-nya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk dilemparkan pada petinggi Sanctuary itu kalau dia berani membocorkan rencana _Trojan Horse_ itu pada Seiya.

"Sudahlah Athena-sama... Percuma juga kita menyembunyikannya lagi. Sekarang kita hanya tinggal berempat dan Andromeda Shun diculik. Kita harus menyelamatkannya sebelum dimakan bulat-bulat oleh Hades" ujar Shaka melerai kedua petinggi tersebut sebelum terjadi lempar-lemparan sepatu yang menghiasi langit Sanctuary.

"Hah? Shun diculik?" tanya Seiya tidak percaya, "Hades? Hades kesini?" lanjutnya lagi.

Wajar saja Seiya tidak menyadarinya, karena usai pertandingan melawan Jabu ia mengalami luka yang cukup serius pada bagian pinggangnya dan memilih untuk duduk di pojok gelanggang lalu tertidur sebelum Hypnos menyerang mereka semua dengan jurus mimpi siang bolongnya.

"Lalu saya tidak melihat Hyoga dan Shiryu dari tadi. Lagipula banyak _Bronze Saint _yang tidak hadir. Sebenarnya ada apa ini, nona Saori?"

Saori sebenarnya masih kesal dan sibuk memikirkan jalan keluar, namun ia tetap keras kepala tidak mau membeberkan segala rencananya. Bisa-bisa semua gagal, pikirnya.

"Pokoknya Shun diculik dan kita harus menyelamatkannya. Titik!" tidak ada kata-kata basa basi lain yang keluar dari mulut titisan Dewi Athena tersebut.

"Wow.. Tumben.. Biasanya sepanjang perjalanan cerita, Nona Saori yang diculik. Sekarang gantian Shun. Ini merupakan keajaiban!" seru Seiya frontal, yang membuat sepatu Nike yang dari tadi digenggam Saori mendarat telak di paras sang Pegasus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membangunkan semua penonton dahulu, dan kita serang ke tempat Hades bersama-sama." ucap Shion memberikan usulan.

"Jangan. Jika kita membangunkan semuanya secara bersamaan, mereka akan panik karena keadaan gelanggang yang tidak karuan, plus saya yakin mereka bakal demo karena tiba-tiba pertarungan dihentikan di tengah jalan, sementara mereka sudah bayar tiket yang anda jual dengan harga gila-gilaan. Anda tidak mau kediaman anda dirusak dan akhirnya tidak ada seorang ksatria pun yang mau memperbaiki mansion anda kan, Athena?" ujar Shaka dengan idenya yang masuk akal, yang lantas membuat Saori jadi salah tingkah dan tidak bisa membalas.

"Kita harus mengejar mereka sebelum mereka membawa Shun lebih jauh." Seiya berusaha berdiri dari duduknya. Memakai pilar sebagai bantuan, Pegasus muda itu dengan sukses berdiri tegak dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Kita bangunkan saja yang perlu kita bangunkan, dan kita bersama-sama akan menghajar dewa gila itu!" katanya lagi masih dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tiga orang di depannya hanya diam dan menyimak pendapat salah satu kandidat _Silver Cloth_ tersebut.

"Entah apa yang menjadi rencana anda, Nona Saori, tapi yang jelas aku tidak bisa membiarkan Shun diculik dengan cara seperti itu. Kami akan bertarung secara jantan di gelanggang dalam memperebutkan _Silver Cloth_, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menghalangiku memotret macan putih itu... —eh, maksudnya mendapatkan jubah itu!" cosmo Seiya mulai terbakar karena amarah sampai-sampai tidak sengaja menyebutkan tagline sebuah iklan makanan kecil yang sempat _booming_ beberapa tahun silam.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang harus kita bangunkan?" tanya Shion cepat.

"Yang pasti jangan para Gold Saint. Mereka pasti akan membuat masalah nantinya." Seru Saori tidak kalah cepatnya. Ia sudah tau seperti apa perawakan anak buahnya. Menyuruh mereka untuk bersama-sama melawan Hades akan membuat suasana makin kacau dan akan terbayang pertempuran seperti di teater penari ronggeng.

"Bangunkan para Bronze Saint, Athena-sama."

Yang terpanggil hanya menoleh dan diam. Ada rasa takut pada raut wajahnya, yang dengan cepat dapat dimengerti oleh pemuda itu. Benar-benar sesuai dengan julukan 'mendekati dewa'.

"Saya rasa dengan mereka semua ikut dalam pertempuran melawan Hades, mereka akan tau apa tujuan anda dan apa yang akan mereka capai, Athena-sama. Mereka masih muda, jadi biarkan badan mereka bergerak lebih banyak demi melindungi anda." lanjutnya dalam senyum, yang disetujui oleh Shion dengan anggukan kecil. Mereka berdua melihat sang Pegasus yang sudah siap untuk melancarkan cosmonya kepada sang dewa maut, tanpa mempedulikan luka-luka di seluruh badannya.

"Tapi Bronze Saint itu banyak. Kita tidak mungkin membawa semuanya. Nanti malah ribut gara-gara saling berpencar satu sama lain." sanggah Saori cemas.

"Pilihlah teman yang bisa diandalkan dalam perjalananmu Seiya" pinta Shion bijaksana. Ia tahu Seiya akan memilih teman yang bisa diandalkan dan bisa saling membantu satu sama lain dalam menghadapi Hades. Saori pun akhirnya setuju dengan rencana Shaka dan Shion untuk membawa Seiya dkk ke pertarungan melawan Hades.

"Kalo gitu tolong bangunkan Jabu, nona Saori" Seiya memilih teman seperjalanannya dengan cepat. Ia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang mesti ia pilih sementara Hyoga dan Shiryu tidak ada dalam kejadian kali ini.

"Baiklah. Dimana dia?" tanya Saori sambil melihat sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menemukan Jabu terbaring lesu di antara tumpukan batu. Sepertinya, pasca bertanding melawan Seiya, para panitia lupa untuk membawanya ke unit gawat darurat, dan tetap melanjutkan pertarungan para _Bronze Saint_ lain sampai akhirnya Hades menginterupsi.

Saori berjalan cepat ke arah Seiya, mengambil sepatu _Nike_-nya yang tadi dilempar dan kembali melemparnya ke arah muka Jabu, yang akhirnya disambut dengan teriakan keras dari sang korban. Seiya, Shaka dan Shion hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan dewi mereka. Ternyata untuk membangunkan para korban dari pengaruh jurus Hypnos tidak harus dengan cosmo yang kuat, tapi cukup hanya dengan lemparan telak dari sepatu bermerek _Nike_.

"Gila! Siapa yang berani ngelempar sepatu ke muka ganteng gue? Sakit tau! Mana bau lagi! Pasti ni sepatu udah bertahun-tahun ngga dicuci sampe jamuran!" Jabu sibuk mengelus hidung mancungnya sambil terus merutuk sang pemilik sepatu.

"Mau dilempar lagi, Jab?" tanya Saori yang kini sudah berada tepat di depan ksatria Unicorn itu sambil memasang senyum beraura menekan, membuat yang dilempar meminta maaf dan mengembalikan sepatu itu kepada Dewinya.

"Siapa lagi yang perlu kita bawa, Athena" Shion kembali bertanya, menatap dewi Athena dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Andaikan Hyoga dan Shiryu ada disini..."

* * *

Limosin berwarna hitam dengan model paling _up-to-date_ masa kini masih terus melaju cepat di jalan raya kota Athens. Bersiap untuk menuju kediaman terdalam dari Hades, Elysium, yang tidak diragukan lagi akan sulit dijamah oleh para ksatria Athena dengan segala kemampuannya—karena dijaga dengan ketat oleh para Specter ala satpam kerajaan. Ke tempat itulah Hades akan membawa pemuda berambut hijau yang baru saja diculiknya dari tengah-tengah gelanggang Sanctuary.

Menuju tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Dewa kematian dengan paras tampan dingin itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi melihat sang pemuda yang kini terbaring di pangkuannya. Walau ekspresinya hampa, terlihat bahwa ia begitu bangga dengan keberhasilannya menculik Andromeda dari tangan Athena, meninggalkan para pengganggu dalam keadaan tertidur dalam damai dan tidak tahu kapan akan terjaga dari mimpinya.

Tentu saja saat itu Hades belum tau bahwa sepatu _Nike_ kebanggan Athena punya andil besar dalam membangunkan seluruh penonton yang memenuhi gelanggang tersebut.

Pemilik limosin itu membuka kacamata hitam ala MIB, menatap Shun dalam-dalam. Perlahan telapak tangannya yang dingin menyapu lembut pipi mulus sang pemilik jubah Andromeda itu, mengakibatkan pemuda tersebut merasa tidurnya terganggu dan melenguh sejenak sebelum kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Tapi semuanya berubah sejak Rhadamanthys yang memegang peranan sebagai supir limosin saat itu menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba, mengakibatkan guncangan keras pada bagian belakang mobil. Sang korban yang saat itu tertidur pun terguling dari atas kursi penumpang ke lantai limosin, dan akhirnya terbangun dengan benjol menghiasi dahinya.

Tersirat raut wajah kesal sang empunya limosin. Dengan sigap ia mengambil _walkie-talkie_ berbentuk spidermannya dan menghubungi Rhadamanthys di bagian depan kendali.

"Apa-apaan ini, Manthys? Rem mendadak bukan bagian dari rencana! Terimakasih atas kelakuanmu, sekarang buruanku yang seharusnya masih tidur kini terbangun dan semua rencanaku terganggu." teriaknya kencang.

"Ma-maaf Tuan Hades.. tadi ada kucing hitam menyeberang.. Biasanya ini pertanda buruk, Tuan. Kucing hitam tanda kematian." jawabnya canggung membalas pertanyaan majikannya lewat alat komunikasi yang sama. Bedanya benda milik Rhadamantys berbentuk _hello kitty_ warna pink.

"Heh! Tanda kematian tuh gue! Bukan kucing! Lo nyamain gue sama kucing? Siap-siap tunggu hukuman lo sesampainya kita di Elysium, Manthys!" ancamnya masih dengan suara keras.

"A—ampun Tuan Hades" Rhadamanthys melancarkan permohonan maaf berkali-kali dan berusaha menyalakan mesin mobil yang mati tiba-tiba akibat ngerem mendadak.

Dewa berambut hitam legam itu mematikan _walkie-talkie_ di tangannya dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Tidak menyadari kini dirinya ditatap oleh sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu yang baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hades..." ucap Shun pada diri sendiri. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan tampang panik dan menemukan dirinya berada pada sebuah mobil mewah ala kerajaan Inggris. Merasa terpojok, pemuda itu pun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini, karena sang dewa kematian di depannya masih memancarkan aura kematian yang kental, siap membunuh siapa saja yang mengacaukan rencananya.

"Tuan Hades..." terdengar suara kembali berucap dari alat komunikasi jarak pendek yang menjadi penghubung antara majikan dan supirnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya malas.

"Bensinnya habis"

"..."

* * *

"Kami disiniii!"

Teriakan dua orang pemuda menjadi jawaban atas keraguan yang dari tadi melanda hati Saori dan para ksatrianya. Senyum kini merekah menyambut dua pemuda yang entah dari mana asalnya itu untuk berkumpul bersama mereka berlima.

"Hyogaa! Shiryuu!" Seiya berlari ke arah kedua rekannya setelah mereka mendarat dengan mulus di tengah-tengah gelanggang pertarungan.

"Kalian kemana aja? Gila kalian ngga ada kabar sama sekali selama seminggu penuh! Mana tadi pas pertarungan juga ngga dateng! Sebenarnya kalian dimana? Berguru sama siapa? Pada ngapaian aja?" ucap Seiya panik dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Membuat yang ditanya bingung harus menjawab dari mana.

"Bukannya Hyoga di _Ice coffin_ sama Camus? Kok bisa lolos?" tanya Saori tidak percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang nona Saori, yang pasti aku ketiduran di Rozan, begitu liat HP, udah waktunya turnamen dan aku langsung meluncur cepat kesini. Sayangnya aku salah jalan dan akhirnya sampai ke Siberia. Ternyata aku bertemu Hyoga disana, jadi sekalian aja kami berdua melesat menuju Sanctuary." Kata Shiryu menerangkan panjang lebar. Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Tunggu.. darimana Nona Saori tau aku di _Ice Coffin_ sama Guru Camus? Lalu, kami lebih bingung dengan keadaan di sini. Kenapa semua penonton tertidur? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Hyoga mengernyitkan dahinya.

Merasa ada hal yang tidak beres, para _Bronze Saint_ kini menatap lekat-lekat ke arah sang dewi, meminta jawaban. Tentu saja Saori menjadi sedikit panik karena sempat salah bertanya, tapi ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakan segala rencana kepada para anak buahnya.

"Shun diculik Hades." ucapnya frontal. Membuat kedua ksatria itu mengerjap kaget atas berita yang terlalu tiba-tiba, "Urusan mengapa Shiryu terus menetap di Rozan, dan bagaimana Hyoga dibekukan oleh Camus akan kuceritakan kemudian. Yang penting sekarang kita harus bersama-sama pergi untuk menyelamatkan Shun. Ikki sudah pergi lebih dahulu, aku harap dia sampai di tempat yang tepat"

"Kita tidak punya waktu. Hyoga, Shiryu, kami akan menjelaskan semuanya dalam perjalanan!" Jabu yang turut serta dalam perjalanan akhirnya ikut angkat bicara, "Yang penting kita harus menyelamatkan Shun dan menghajar Hades! Aku belum sempat melancarkan jurus baru yang diajarkan guru baruku. Nanti pasti akan kupakai dengan cosmo maksimal!" katanya seraya mengepalkan jemarinya.

"Benar! Ayo kita berusaha karena aku yakin, bersatu kita akan teguh! Paling tidak, berusaha untuk teguh!" ucap Seiya lantang, walau terdengar tidak meyakinkan bagi teman-teman sekitarnya.

"Baiklah. Untuk mempercepat waktu, kita akan pakai helikopter sampai Elysium! Shion, kamu yang menyetir." Perintah Athena pada Shion sambil melangkah menuju kediamannya untuk mengambil kunci kendali helikopter, diikuti oleh keempat _Bronze Saint_ lainnya.

Helikopter lagi? Udah diperbaiki ya sejak chapter Treasure of Heaven? gumam Shaka dalam hati. Ia tidak mau ikut jika harus memakai benda duniawi yang merepotkan.

"Shaka..." panggil sang dewi kepada satu-satunya _Gold Saint_ yang masih terjaga di tempat itu. "Aku serahkan Sanctuary padamu. Tolong jaga jangan sampai ada pembajakan lain yang dilakukan oleh anak buah Hades. Aku perintahkan kepadamu untuk membangunkan para ksatria yang lain beserta penonton di gelanggang ini, kemudian pulangkan mereka ke tempat yang aman" katanya dengan nada bijak.

"Membangunkan semuanya? Tidak mungkin, Athena. Cosmo kita tidak bisa memecah hasil kerja dewa mimpi itu. Tadi kan kita sudah coba berkali-kali" ucapnya dengan tenang, tapi tak bisa ditampik bahwa ada nada protes yang terurai dari cara bicaranya.

Saori tidak menjawab keraguan hati Shaka dengan kata-kata, tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sebelah sepatu _Nike_-nya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku-percaya-padamu', sementara sebelah lagi masih terpasang rapih di kakinya. Dalam diam ia kembali melangkah keluar gelanggang, meninggalkan Shaka sendirian yang masih berdiri membatu dan _shock_ atas keputusan gila sang Dewi.

* * *

"Dimana pom bensin terdekat?"

"Hah?"

Shun hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung ditanya hal begituan oleh sang Dewa Kematian. Hades yang biasa hidup enak dan terbang seenak jidat kini harus disibukkan dengan urusan bensin. Inilah akibatnya kalau bergaya ala salesman gagal. Lebih baik ia memakai kostum sehari-harinya yang membuat ia lebih tampak berwibawa dibandingkan dengan memakai jas buatan manusia biasa.

Setelah insiden limosin mogok setengah jam yang lalu, Rhadamanthys pergi untuk mencari bensin namun belum kembali sampai detik ini. Anak buahnya yang lain tidak bisa dihubungi karena jarak sinyal _walkie-talkie_ terbatas, sementara Hades terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan budget membelikan BB untuk komunikasi antar Specter. Karenanya ia bersikeras menunggu di mobil mewah tersebut bersama tawanannya. Karena status limosin itu ternyata hanyalah pinjaman, jadi ia bertanggung jawab mengembalikan mobil itu ke rental dalam keadaan baik.

Rhadamanthys tidak cukup pintar untuk mengisi bensin _full tank_ pada limosin tapi dipakai _full speed_ dari Elysium ke Sanctuary. Cukup menguras kocek. Hades berpikir lebih baik lain kali ia pergi memakai cara biasa saja. Cukup sekali ia bergaya pakai mobil tapi malah semua rencananya terhambat.

"Setauku pom bensin ada di kota sebelah. Kita bisa jalan kesana tapi mencapai perjalanan 8 jam." Shun menjawab dengan cukup tenang. Padahal ia tahu, pria di sebelahnya memegang gelar dewa kematian yang paling ditakuti di jagad raya. Entah kenapa Shun mulai terbiasa dengan ancaman yang dari tadi dikeluarkan pria bermata zamrud tersebut. Ia pun tidak berusaha kabur ataupun lari dari hadapannya. Semua ini berkat teknik mengolah jiwa yang ia pelajari dari Shaka selama seminggu. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mulai merasakan manfaatnya.

Kini mereka berdua berada di tengah alun-alun kota Athens, duduk di atas limosin yang terparkir seenaknya di bawah pohon beringin di tepi jalan raya—walau jelas-jelas terdapat tanda dilarang parkir. Polisi pun enggan untuk menilang dua pemuda tersebut. Selain sang empunya SIM sedang mencari bensin, aura kekejaman Hades yang kental juga membuat mereka tidak berani terlalu dekat.

"Cih..." Hades hanya mengeluh singkat sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya. Ekspresinya tetap hampa seperti biasa. Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa... yang anda rencanakan..." Shun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan menatap Hades dengan tajam. Lawan bicaranya hanya mendelik sedikit, masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Keputusan tepat waktu itu aku menyelinap masuk ke dalam Sanctuary saat Athena tidak ada di tempat" ujarnya penuh senyum kemenangan. "Bahkan samaranku sebagai Athena pun tidak ada yang menyadari. Sungguh para ksatria Athena semuanya bodoh-bodoh." akunya lagi.

Shun hanya bisa memasang tampang kaget mendengar jawaban dari bibir pria tampan itu. Jawaban puas dan dingin terpancar jelas.

"Apa tujuan anda menculikku? kuyakin Anda punya rencana busuk di balik semua ini! Kami sedang berusaha untuk memperebutkan _Silver Cloth_. Beraninya anda menginterupsi ritual sakral bagi para ksatria Athena! Pasti anda ingin menawanku agar bisa mendapatkan _Silver Cloth _itu! Iya kan?" Shun menjaga jarak duduknya dari Hades yang masih santai di atas limosin, bersiap dengan kuda-kuda untuk bertahan dan menyerang pria di sebelahnya.

Hades hanya mendesah pelan mendengar aseluruh sumsi yang keluar dari mulut tawanannya.

"Itulah mengapa aku bilang ksatria Athena bodoh-bodoh." ujarnya santai, "Tujuanku menawanmu lebih besar daripada otak dangkalmu yang bahkan tidak bisa berpikir rasional."

Shun kembali terdiam, tapi kuda2 tetap siaga di depan dadanya, berusaha waspada atas setiap gerakan Hades. Sang dewa maut itu menapakkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah bagasi, mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah kargo yang dibawa oleh Thanatos—sebelum akhirnya mereka hilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi lagi.

"Kau akan tau nanti..."

.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Sebenarnya apakah isi dari kargo yang mengancam Shun? Dan apakah Athena dkk berhasil menemukan Shun yang ternyata bukan berada di Elysium? Berhasilkan Rhadamanthys membeli bensin? Siapakah Guru Jabu dan bagaimanakah jurusnya? Dan kemanakah Phoenix Ikki melaju? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya!

**I tag : Seika Hoshino!**

**Remaining Author(s) dan Authoress(es) :**

**Tifa Itifal / Yukitarina**

Monggo teman2 mari review chapter ini... U_U  
**RnR** welcome :3


	7. Another Puzzle to be Solved

A/N : Aaaaaah kena tag pas lagi seret inspirasi *plak! Berhubung keadaaan saya sekarang kurang sehat alias kena flu perut*ga ada yang nanya!*, maka chapter ini gabisa kulanjutin panjang-panjang. Tapi saya akan berusaha semakismal mungkin mengejar deadline*alias besok,wah ketahuan SKS*.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya akan selalu jadi milik Masami Kurumada

**Gladiator**

By: Seika Hoshino

.

.

.

**Bagian 07: ****Another Puzzle to be Solved  
**

* * *

Shun merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar karena pusing. Ya, pusing karena tak mengerti maksud Hades, pusing karena bingung dengan semua keanehan yang menimpanya, mulai dari turnamen ga jelas, hingga kisah penculikannya sekarang. Namun yang paling bikin ia pusing adalah : Gimana caranya ia bisa meloloskan diri dari mobil limusin terkutuk ini.

Terkutuk? Jelas sekali, karena memang pemiliki limusin hitam ini sendiri adalah Dewa Hades yang sekarang sedang badmood karena limusinnya kehabisan bensin.

"Masih belum dapat bensinnya juga, Rhadamanthys…?" Tanya Hades pelan namun mencekam.

"Emmm, sebenarnya Tuan, saya baru saja mengecek bagasi kita dan…" jawab Rhadamanthys sambil menggumam takut-takut.

Shun memutar bola matanya pasrah, _"Oh tidak jangan bilang kita ada masalah lagi…. Eh tapi bagus deh, semakin lama semakin aku punya kesempatan buat kabur…"batinnya._

"Dan….?" Tuntut Hades tak sabar.

"Ternyata kita punya bensin cadangan di bagasi kita."

GUBRAK

Harapan Shun untuk kabur pupus sudah.

"Kalau begitu cepat isi bensinnya dan kita pergi dari sini sekarang." Jawab Hades yang di luar dugaan malah bersikap tenang. Mungkin sebenarnya ia juga sudah bohwat dengan anak-anak buahnya yang terkadang cerobohnya suka kelewatan.

5 menit kemudian mobil limusin itu sudah berjalan lagi di atas jalan raya.

Shun hanya diam tak bergerak. Atmosfer yang tegang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh kalau masih ingin bisa menghirup nafas kehidupan di bumi. Ia melirik dewa kematian yang duduk di ujung bangku dengan malas.

Seandainya saja ia tahu apa tujuan Hades, mungkin ia tak perlu merasakan rasa penasaran yang masih menghantui hatinya sampai detik ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia berusaha melawan dan kabur saat itu juga, tapi di sisi lain ia juga ingin tahu rencana Hades yang mencurigakan dan dikhawatirkan… sekali lagi akan mengacaukan dunia.

Tiba-tiba….

"SHUUUUNNNNNN!" teriakan kencang menggema menembus kaca mobil limusin di belakang Shun, membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Kak Ikki! " Seru Shun kaget sekaligus senang saat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kakaknya berlari secepat kilat mengejarnya.

"BERHENTI KAU DASAR MOBIL SIAL!" teriak Ikki marah sambil melemparkan api cosmo ke roda limusin. Rhadamanthys dengan cekatan membanting setir mobil dan berhasil menghindari bom api yang hampir meledakkan roda mobilnya. Bantingan setir itu sontak membuat mobil berputar-putar dengan kencang seperti wahana tornado yang mengocok perut. Shun merasa mual untuk sejenak.

Rhadamanthys menginjak rem lalu segera tancap gas , sekali lagi berhasil lolos dari kejaran Ikki. Namun Ikki tak mau melepasnya begitu saja, ia segera mengejar buruannya dengan melompati gedung-gedung.

Setelah kejar-kejaran selama 30 menit Ikki berhasil melompat ke atas mobil limusin, membuat Rhadamanthys mengambil keputusan ekstrem, memiringkan mobil hingga mencapai sudut 90 derajat, segila atraksi mobil yang pernah ada di TV. Rhadamanthys berharap Ikki akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, namun bukannya jatuh, Ikki justru berhasil berpegangan dengan atap mobil dan berusaha menerobos masuk jendela mobil dengan menghancurkannya.

"Shuun!" Ikki mengulurkan tangan berusaha menggapai tangan adik semata wayangnya.

"Kak Ikki! AWAAAS!" teriak Shun panik, karena Hades mengeluarkan aura kematiannya, dengan sekali tatap, saint phoenix itu mental bersamaan dengan sinar merah dari dewa kematian, lalu jatuh terkapar di jalan raya.

Selagi berusaha bangkit, tiba-tiba muncul lubang hitam di jalan dan dalam hitungan detik, limusin hitam itu lenyap ke dalam lubang tersebut, lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Jalan raya tersebut terlihat licin tak berbekas.

Ikki syok dan hampir putus asa. Ia tak ingin gagal untuk kedua kalinya, dulu ia membiarkan Hades masuk ke tubuh Shun, sekarang setelah dunia damai, ia tak akan membiarkan Hades mengacaukan hidup adiknya lagi. Tidak selama ia masih hidup.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang susah ya…" suara dingin menyeruak dari belakang.

Ikki tertegun. Aura dingin ini, ia mengenalnya, suara perempuan itu!

Ikki membalikkan badannya, mendapati seorang wanita, yang pernah ingin merebut adiknya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang tertiup angin kering yang menghembus melewati jalan raya yang bising. Gaun hitam klasiknya kontras dengan suasana jalan Athens yang modern dan ceria. Wajah ovalnya yang putih pucat dihiasi dengan senyum tipis yang dikulum, meski matanya tak memancarkan rasa bahagia sedikit pun. Tapi setidaknya aura yang dipancarkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia ingin berbuat jahat.

" Pandora, apa yang kau mau? Bukannya kau berada di underworld sekarang, kenapa…"

" Hooh, kau tak dengar bahwa aku sedang absen dari tugasku di sana? Apa salah bila seorang wanita ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak di jalan raya?" balasnya dengan senyum sinis.

Entahlah, menurut pandangan Ikki, wanita ini tidak seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan untuk berada disini untuk sekadar berjalan keliling melihat toko-toko di Athens Road.

"Terserah, kalau tujuanmu memang untuk berjalan-jalan seperti orang tolol silakan saja, aku tak akan mencampuri urusanmu, dan kuharap kau juga tak akan mengangguku kalau kau masih ingin kepalamu menempel di lehermu…" ancam Ikki dingin, lalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Adikmu… Ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu underworld…" pancing Pandora yang sukses membuat Ikki menghentikkan langkahnya. Ikki membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan samakan adikku dengan makhluk kegelapan seperti kalian…"desis Ikki.

Pandora tertawa kecil,"Menyamakan? Tidak sama sekali. Justru aku hanya berusaha memberimu petunjuk."

"Hoh, lantas untuk alasan apa aku harus percaya padamu?" balas Ikki sinis.

"Seperti itukah sikapmu pada orang yang sudah membantumu melewati gerbang dimensi elysion?"

"Tak ada yang pernah minta tolong padamu."

"Kau tetap menarik seperti biasa.. Baiklah terserah kau saja. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, ikuti aku, tapi kalau kau tak mau juga terserah kau." Ujar Pandora jumawa sambil melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa tak bicara di sini saja?" Tanya Ikki curiga.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau tak mau tak ada yang memaksa kan? Tapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin mendapat petunjuk kau harus mengikutiku." Jawab Pandora misterius sambil terus berjalan.

Ikki menghela nafas kesal. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain, selain mencoba. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati ia mengikuti Panodra sebelum wanita itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

Ikki bersumpah tak akan pernah menuruti kata-kata Pandora seandainya saja ia tahu bahwa tempat yang dituju Pandora adalah café….

Ya benar café! Café ! Kalian tak salah baca. Dan Ikki benar-benar tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran si wanita bergaun hitam yang sekarang dengan tenangnya menghirup teh di depan matanya.

" Jadi… Petunjuk yang kau maks—"

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai minum." Potong Pandora tenang. Membuat Ikki semakin kehilangan kesabarannya. Bila Pandora masih saja bertele-tele, wanita atau bukan, Ikki bersumpah akan mengikatnya dan mencemplungkannya ke dalam sumur tak berdasar.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan tehmu itu!" gertaknya kesal.

"The adalah minuman yang harus dinikmati pelan-pelan.." Pandora masih saja bersikap tenang,

Ikki merenggut cangkir teh dari tangan Pandora yang halus dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke lantai. Lalu mengambil pisau makan dan menodongkannya ke wajah Pandora.

"Tehmu sudah habis.. Sekarang bicaralah…!" gertak Ikki sekali lagi. Bila ini masih saja tak berhasil, ia tak keberatan untuk membunuh Pandora sekarang juga. Seorang Ikki memang selalu kalap bila adiknya terancam.

Untungnya mereka berada di ruang VIP tertutup lantai 2 café tersebut, jadi suara dari dalam ruangan tak terlalu kedengaran. Dan kebetulan tak ada pelayan yang lewat. Bila ketahuan, tentu Ikki sudah dilaporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan kekerasan terhadap perempuan.

Anehnya Pandora sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takut atau apapun. Hal ini membuat Ikki heran sekaligus ngeri. Apakah wanita di depannya ini masih manusia…

Pandora menyingkirkan pisau yang menodong wajah cantiknya itu dengan anggun. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa tergerai malas di bahunya kini ada yang tak rata panjangnya karena tak sengaja terpotong pisau yang ditodongkan Ikki. Pandora menatap Ikki dalam-dalam dengan mata kelabunya, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Penculikkan adikmu ada kaitan erat dengan silver cloth yang kalian para bronze saint berusaha dapatkan."

"….. Jadi meski sedang absen informasimu masih up to date ya…" sindir Ikki.

"Tentu saja, semua juga sudah tahu tentang turnamen yang kalian adakan. Yah meski tak semua bagian kalian tahu sih…"

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Sebelum kulanjutkan tolong duduk dengan baik dan letakkan pisau makan itu. Aku sudah berbicara denganmu sekarang, punyalah sopan santun sedikit."

Ikki dengan enggan duduk lalu menghempaskan pisau yang dipegangnya ke meja. Sambil melipat tangannya Ikki menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang didudukinya.

"Tolong lanjutkan." Tuntutnya.

"Nah, kulanjutkan. Silver cloth ini bukanlah cloth biasa. Karena pada dasarnya ini bukan milik Athena."

"Apa..! Itu tak mungkin."

Pandora tak peduli dengan komentar Ikki dan melanjutkan," Dan lagi cloth itu pada dasarnya tak memiliki ranking karena pemiliknya sendiri bukanlah manusia biasa, tapi makhluk buatan para dewa yang dipermainkan seperti boneka belaka."

"Jangan berputar-putar, just straight to the point.."

"Kau tahu legenda yang ada di balik namaku?" Tanya Pandora tiba-tiba.

"Legenda kotak Pandora? Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan..?" Ikki terbelalak tak percaya.

Pandora hanya tersenyum hampa,"Benar sekali. Seperti inkarnasiku sebelumnya, cloth itu seharusnya milikku."

"Seharusnya katamu?"

"Menurut legenda, ah tidak tapi kenyataannya ribuan tahun yang lalu Pandora yang pertama, inkarnasiku diciptakan. Para dewa memperlakukannya seperti boneka baru yang patut diberi banyak hal istimewa, mulai dari hadiah seperti pakaian, perhiasan, bakat, keindahan, hingga akal serta budi pekerti. Hadiah yang diberikan saat itu, salah satunya adalah cloth itu…"

"Heh, lantas kenapa kau bisa terlantar menjadi pelayan Hades?"

"Semua karena kotak Pandora… yang diberikan pada inkarnasiku, sejak saat itu aku dihempaskan ke dunia bawah tanah dan dikutuk untuk menjadi makhluk pembawa petaka selama-lamanya…"

"Dan cloth yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu tetap tak bertuan sampai sekarang?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu..Selebihnya adalah konspirasi para dewa…"

"Konspirasi…?" Ikki tak menyangka bahwa turnamen yang kelihatannya sederhana ternyata mengandung konspirasi yang rumit. _"Tapi kenapa Shun harus terlibat.." batin Ikki._

"Dan mengenai kaitannya dengan adikmu,"lanjut Pandora seakan bisa membaca isi hati Ikki. "Kau harus pergi ke gerbang neraka yang paling pertama untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena kata-kata yang terukir di gerbang tersebut adalah bagian dari legenda yang menimpaku dan kalian para manusia."

"Gerbang paling pertama…?" gumam Ikki.

"Itu saja petunjuk yang bisa kuberikan padamu, selamat tinggal.." ucap Pandora lirih.

"Tunggu ! Masih banyak yang harus kutanyakan!"

Tiba-tiba ada angin menghembus kencang membuat jendela ruangan terbuka, pandangan Ikki terhalang gorden yang terembus, lalu saat angin mereda, Pandora telah menghilang dari hadapannya…

Ikki berjalan lesi di Athens Road, sambil memikirkan kata-kata Pandora yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"_Konspirasi para dewa? Berarti apakah Athena juga terlibat? Tapi kenapa adikku yang menjadi sasaran? Apakah para dewa Olympus tengah merencanakan sesuatu dengan Hades sebagai kambing hitam? Tapi kalau memang begitu kenapa Hades bertindak sendiri? Pasti Hades juga punya rencana sendiri…" pikir Ikki dalam-dalam._

"IKKKKI!" tiba-tiba ada suara super cempreng menyapa telinga Ikki dengan keras.

Ikki menoleh dan mendapati Seiya, Jabu, Shiryu dan Hyoga yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Buset deh lo hilang kemana aja sih ! Lo kira enak nyari-nyari keliling jalanan selama 3 jam?! Lo kate nih kaki ga pegel ?! " semprot Seiya saat sudah dekat posisinya dengan Ikki.

"Tahu nih! Abis dari mana aje sih! Adik lo hilang kok lo malah ikutan hilang!" semprot Jabu ga kalah sewot.

Ikki jadi salah tingkah melihat teman-temannya bersikap seperti emak-emak yang marahin anaknya gara-gara pergi main tanpa pamit.

"Ampun deh, soalnya gw abis dari café ad-"

Ucapan Ikki terpotong dengan lengkingan suara Seiya yang berteriak ngamuk.

"CAFÉ ? CAFÉ LO BILANG! SERASA LAGI SUMMER HOLIDAY YA?! SI SHUN HILANG! KITA PANIK NYARIIN LO BUAT BANTUIN KITA, LO MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN BERADEM RIA DI CAFÉ ? GW COLOK JUGA MATA LO!"

"Sudah Seiya, sudah! Cool down! " seru Hyoga berusaha menenangkan Seiya yang stress gara-gara kepanasan dan kelaparan karena belum makan sejak kemarin malam.

"Sudahlah Seiya, Ikki tak mungkin seperti itu, apalagi ia yang paling pertama tahu adiknya hilang dan mengejarnya. Jangan ambil kesimpulan yang salah sebelum mendengar sampai habis." Tegur Shiryu tegas.

"Ok, ok gini aja deh, lo abis dari café trus….?" Tanya Jabu sekali lagi supaya kerancuan yang terjadi bisa diluruskan.

Ikki menceritakan semuanya pada Seiya cs, mulai dari kejar-kejaran dengan mobil Hades ala James Bond (?), terus pertemuannya dengan Pandora, hingga petunjuk-petunjuknya yang membingungkan.

"Gerbang pertama… Jangan-jangan yang itu!" seru Seiya.

"Seiya kamu tahu?" Tanya Hyoga penuh harap.

"Tentu saja! Waktu itu aku ama Shun melihat gerbang itu, lalu ada tulisan dengan abjad Yunani yang mengatakan bahwa setiap orang yang masuk neraka harus menelantarkan harapan dari dirinya.."

Shiryu tertegun. Lidahnya kelu. Tak sanggup memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang menimpa Shun.

"Shiryu kau kenapa? Tanya Jabu.

"Ah tidak, sebaiknya kita segera ke gerbang neraka. Secepatnya! Karena bila tidak, tak hanya Shun, nyawa seluruh umat manusia akan berada dalam bahaya. Dan yang terburuk, nasib kita akan seperti Pandora dalam legenda."

"APA KATAMU!"

Semua terkejut dengan pernyataan Shiryu.

"Apa maksudmu bernasib seperti Pandora?"

"Seperti yang tertulis dalam legenda, meski sudah melepaskan seluruh kejahatan ke muka bumi, dan telah kehilangan segalanya, Pandora dan umat manusia masih memiliki satu hal…"

"Harapan." Sambung Ikki.

"Benar, nah tapi bayangkan kondisi kita lebih parah dari sebelumnya dan nasib kita akan berakhir lebih parah dari Pandora, Karena tak hanya kehilangan segalanya, tapi kita juga akan kehilangan 'harapan' …"

"Bagaimana itu bisa mungkin terjadi?" Tanya Jabu tak percaya.

"Entahlah, ini hanya asumsiku saja, tapi saat ini kita tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti pentunjuk dari Pandora, bila kita telah tiba mungkin di sana, kita bisa mendapat petunjuk lain dan memecahkan teka-teki ini." Jelas Shiryu.

"Kalau begitu kita haru pergi sekarang, demi Shun juga seluruh umat manusia!" seru Hyoga berapi-api.

'Yosh bronze saint! Kita pergi sekarang!" teriak Seiya dengan semangat' 45 tak memedulikan lagi rasa lelah dan laparnya.

"IKUSOOOO!"

Para bronze saint pun teleport ke dunia kematian dengan cosmo gabungan mereka berlima dan sekali lagi, menanggung misi berat…

.

**Bersambung...  
**

* * *

A/N : Yup cukup sampai disini, sisanya saya serahkan ke…

YUKITARINA-SENPAI!

BERJUANGLAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Tag to go: Itifal**


	8. The Gate of Hell

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai, hehehe… mencoba untuk merangkum kesemuanya, tapi maaf yah kalau malah tambah bingung _ . Thanks to this fic, saya jadi re-watch Hades Inferno lagi :**

**Disclaimer: Kalau Saint Seiya punya saya, Gold Saintsnya masih hidup sampe sekarang T.T**

**Gladiator**

By: Yukitarina

.

.

.

**Bagian 08 : The Gate of Hell**

* * *

**Flashback**

Athena Saori sama sekali tidak punya persiapan saat mendapati kejutan tak menyenangkan di Athena's Chamber.

Sosok yang berdiri di depan meja rias itu nyaris menyerupai dirinya. Rambut panjang sewarna lilac, paras begitu cantik, gaun putih satin panjang. Hanya ada satu perbedaan—dan anehnya, hal kecil itu menyiratkan keasingan yang begitu besar, sehingga orang yang benar-benar jeli tidak akan pernah tertipu.

Dalam mata kloningan Athena yang berwarna biru hangat, terkadang melintas warna hijau dingin.

Terlepas dari itu, semua sempurna, tanpa cela. Tak ada yang bisa mengimitasi reinkarnasi Athena sesempurna ini, kecuali _jenisnya_ sendiri. Poseidon, tak mungkin—bukan caranya. Eris, terlalu bangga oleh kecantikannya sehingga takkan mau menyerupakan diri dengan orang lain.

Maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

"Kau _lagi_?!" seru Athena, jengkel alih-alih marah.

"Wah, wah. Kau tanggap sekali, keponakan." Dan rambut ungu itu berubah menjadi sehitam arang, gaun putihnya beralih menjadi jubah kematian, dan matanya kini hijau sepenuhnya. Wajah di depan Athena kini tampan, jenis kerupawanan yang hanya dimiliki relasi Zeus.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Hades. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku? Kau sudah bosan menjadi laki-laki?"

"Ssst," Hades mengayun-ayunkan telunjuknya. "Jangan sampai para saint yang kau cintai mendengarmu bicara seperti itu. Kau dewi yang… ah… _selembut merpati_. Benar, bukan? Bukan cirimu bicara sarkastik."

"Saint-ku tahu persis bagaimana caraku bicara pada makhluk-makhluk seperti kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tatapan Athena nyaris tak bisa dikenali. Begitu tajam, dan tangannya terkepal kuat, seakan siap memukul wajah tampan di depannya. Ribuan tahun telah berlalu, tapi Hades tetaplah anggota keluarga yang paling bisa menaikkan tekanan darahnya.

"Tak ada gunanya berbasa-basi," desah Hades, berlagak pasrah, lalu duduk penuh wibawa di kursi rias Athena. "Mengenai turnamen perebutan Silver Cloth."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Ya, sudah kau duga," sahut Hades bosan. "Aku dengar tujuan utama turnamen itu adalah untuk mendapatkan pengganti Pope Shion."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ya?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kalau tidak kenapa-kenapa, mengapa kau—"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kalau kandidat terkuatmu bukan Andromeda Shun."

Sunyi sesaat sebelum Hades bicara lagi, lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Permainan kotor apa ini, Athena? Kau ingin seluruh dunia dipimpin oleh reinkarnasiku?"

"Shun adalah yang paling pantas menjadi seorang Pope. Dia punya keteguhan hati yang tak dimiliki orang lain. Dan aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir dia reinkarnasimu. Dia hanya… _kena sial_, karena harus ditempeli olehmu."

Sunyi lagi.

"Persisnya, pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuatku berbuat nekat," ujar Hades, tampak tak peduli dengan kata-kata penuh hinaan barusan. "Aku telah menyamar menjadi dirimu, memperdaya para ksatriamu, dan berusaha menggagalkan turnamen itu. Turnamen itu tidak boleh terjadi."

"Turnamen itu harus terjadi. Kau jangan seenaknya—"

"Kalau kau tetap berkeras, kita buat kesepakatan. Turnamen itu boleh terjadi, asal kau menyerahkan Andromeda Shun padaku."

Kedua tangan Athena semakin terkepal. Matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya gemetar penuh kemarahan. _Permainan kotor, permainan kotor… kaulah yang bermain kotor, Hades._

Mata gadis itu terpejam, dan dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Dia menarik napas panjang… tarik… lepaskan…. Di saat-saat seperti ini, sama sekali tak disarankan untuk bersikap emosi. Semakin dia menunjukkan kemarahan, semakin senang pula Hades.

Tak ada cara lain. Untuk melawan permainan kotor, diperlukan permainan kotor juga.

"Baik," kata Athena. "Akan kuserahkan Shun. Tapi hanya kalau dia kalah dalam turnamen tersebut. Kalau dia menang, jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, Hades."

Hades menyipitkan mata. Ditatapnya gadis berpostur mungil itu. Athena tak pernah pandai menyembunyikan maksudnya. Permusuhan selama ribuan tahun telah mengajari Hades banyak hal, membuat intuisinya begitu cepat mendeteksi ketidakberesan, terutama yang dilakukan saudara-saudara sekaligus musuhnya. Hades tahu Athena akan melakukan apapun agar Shun bisa menang, agar Shun tak perlu dikorbankan.

_Permainan kotor dibalas permainan kotor juga._

"Setuju," senyum Hades terkulum. "Kalau dia kalah, dia menjadi milikku."

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal, Milord Hades?"

"Apa itu, Milady Athena?"

"Mengapa kau terobsesi sekali dengan Shun?"

Hades kembali tersenyum, tanpa kebahagiaan atau ketulusan. "Kalau itu, tanya saja Pandora."

"_Tanya Pandora_?"

"Ada hal yang lebih penting dari pertanyaanmu, kukira. Yaitu," Hades berdiri, mendekati keponakannya, lalu mencondongkan tubuh hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Silver Cloth," ujar sang dewa kematian, masih tersenyum dingin.

Mata Athena menyipit. "Silver Cloth."

"Ya. Silver Cloth _yang itu_."

-00-

-00-

**Now**

Dalam satu sudut di Coliseum, tepatnya di ruangan tempat para petarung biasa beristirahat atau berteriak-teriak histeris setelah kalah tanding, dewi kita tercinta—yang merupakan salah satu penyebab rentetan masalah di anime yang tenar sejak zaman stasiun televisi masih berjumlah empat buah itu—sedang duduk bertopang dagu. Kebetulan, ruangan tersebut kini kosong melompong. Para Gold Saints tak ketahuan rimbanya—sepertinya mereka benar-benar keenakan tidur.

Mata gadis itu menerawang, jarinya sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Untuk menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini, dia bisa saja menyuruh Saga menusuk hatinya dengan belati (dalam arti sebenarnya), mengaktifkan indera ke delapan, terjun ke dunia bawah tanah tempat Hades bersemayam, mengurung dirinya dalam vas bunga, atau bertarung mati-matian dengan Nike (baik versi senjata maupun versi sepatu). Namun, dia tidak melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Alih-alih, Athena berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dengan…

… minum jus.

Ya, jus manis lezat, campuran mangga, stroberi, dan kiwi, kaya akan Vitamin C dan juga mencegah penuaan dini.

Tunggu dulu, hanya minum jus?

Tentu saja tidak. Setelah minum jus, dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian meraih buku tua bersampul kulit yang tergeletak di salah satu meja batu. Dia melanjutkan dengan mencari-cari pena bulu dan tinta, menemukannya di balik salah satu pilar yang telah retak di sana-sini, dan akhirnya, bersiap untuk menulis. Ujung bulu pena itu sudah sangat keriting, tak pantas dipakai seorang dewi. Tapi situasi sudah mendesak—tak ada gengsi-gengsian. Dan tak mungkin pula dia menyuruh Tatsumi mengantarkan pena bulunya yang indah (yang dibuat dari angsa peliharaan Hyoga) jauh-jauh ke Coliseum. Kayak Tatsumi kurang kerjaan aja.

Untuk mencari _solusi_, Athena pertama-tama harus membuat daftar _sebab dan akibat_. Lagi pula, kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa dia beserta para saints (terutama Shun) begitu kusut, ruwet—benang mbulet aja kalah. Bahkan Athena sendiri bingung—_ini mulainya dari mana dan kesimpulannya gimana, sih?_

Sambil sesekali meminum jus, Athena pun mulai menulis, langsung ke intinya.

Athena **yang asli** menggiring para Bronze Saints untuk ikut turnamen perebutan Silver Cloth.

Athena **palsu**—alias Hades yang menyamar menjadi Athena—ingin mengacaukan turnamen tersebut.

Tujuan turnamen antar Bronze Saints **versi Athena **adalah _**untuk mendapatkan pengganti Pope Shion. **_Namun, para Bronze Saints tidak boleh tahu (demi mencegah dengki dan iri hati). Jadi Athena, Gold Saints, dan Pope _**berkonspirasi**_untuk membuat turnamen dengan kedok perebutan Silver Cloth (padahal, sekali lagi, turnamen tersebut bertujuan _**untuk mendapatkan pengganti Pope)**_. Sistem turnamen adalah sistem gugur, mirip Galaxian Wars Arc kapan tahun itu.

Sedangkan yang diinginkan Hades, sekali lagi, adalah mengacaukan turnamen perebutan Silver Cloth dan mencegah Shun menjadi Pope.

Athena langsung menyadari rencana Hades ketika menangkap basah dewa itu di Athena's Chamber. Secara terang-terangan, Hades menuntut Athena untuk menyerahkan **Shun.**

Mana mau Athena menyerahkan saint-nya—apalagi Shun. Begitu-begitu, rantai Nebula Shun jago meraih berlian-berlian mahal di Tiffany's dan Christie's. Shun merupakan aset yang sangat berharga bagi Athena, saudara-saudara.

Intermezzo, sebenarnya semua Bronze Saints merupakan aset berharga. Seiya bisa mengumpulkan uang dengan membuka kursus Bagaimana Cara Tetap Hidup Selama Ratusan Episode, Shiryu berbakat membuka gerai tato naga, Hyoga selain berbakat bikin es krim, juga jago menangkap angsa untuk dibuat pena bulu, dan Ikki bisa dilatih jadi aktor (dilihat-lihat mirip Sylvester Stallone).

Karena tidak mau menyerahkan Shun, Athena memberikan _statement _berikut: _Hades. Lo baru boleh ngembat Shun__** kalo dia kalah dalam turnamen perebutan Silver Cloth**__! Kalo dia menang, dia tetep punya guweh! Dipikir guweh mau aja nyerahin saint guweh ke elo, siapa elooohhh!_

Sebenarnya pemilihan kata-kata Athena nggak gitu juga sih… tapi setipelah. Dan kita asumsikan saja Hades menyetujui perjanjian ini.

Jadilah Athena bersama para Gold Saints dan Shion mengadakan Operasi Trojan Horse, sekali lagi, _tanpa_ sepengetahuan Bronze Saints. Operasi itu bertujuan merekayasa turnamen, agar Shun bisa memenangkan turnamen bagaimanapun caranya. Karena, balik lagi ke ayat nomor 5 (lima), kalau Shun menang, Hades NGGAK BOLEH NGEBAWA SHUN KE MANA-MANA. Ngerti nggak, Des?! (Hades: Nama saya Hades, bukan Desi.)

Nah, kalau Shun menang, Shun punya dua keuntungan: pertama, dia bisa bebas dari Hades. Kedua, dia bisa menjadi Pope Baru. (Iya nggak, sih?)

Apakah Gold Saints setuju-setuju saja kalau Shun jadi Pope? Sebenarnya tidak juga. Sempat ada pertarungan sengit yang melibatkan lemparan tomat dan lemparan hiasan dinding Deathmask. Tetapi akhirnya, dengan berderai air mata, para Gold Saints sadar (setelah di-_brainwash_ oleh Shion) bahwa diantara para Bronze Saints, Shun-lah kandidat Pope yang paling sesuai. Kenapa? Kita bahas nanti di halaman 1000.

Masalah pun muncul di tengah-tengah turnamen. Hades curang. Turnamen belum juga berakhir, tapi dia main kotor dan menculik Shun dengan dibantu antek-anteknya. Lengkap dengan seragam ala Men In Black dan mobil yang bensinnya terancam habis.

Pertanyaan terbesar sekarang adalah: _**kenapa Hades sangat terobsesi menculik Shun? **_Reincarnation Complex-kah?

Sampai di sini, Athena tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi pada Shun.

Tapi beliaunya berhasil mendapat info dari sumber yang nyata, akurat, tepat, dan dapat dipercaya, bahwa Hades ternyata oh ternyata, menculik Shun untuk dijadikan sekretaris dan menggantikan **Pandora**.

Siapakah sumber yang nyata, akurat, tepat, dan dapat dipercaya itu? Bukan infotainment. Tak lain tak bukan, sumber itu adalah Pandora sendiri. Tadi Athena sudah bertemu dengan Pandora, ngopi-ngopi bentar. Si elegan berambut hitam panjang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Athena dengan dramatis, diiringi embusan gorden dan angin. Katanya, dia ingin berjalan-jalan dan _say hello_ ke Athena beserta para saints—ternyata dia lagi ngambek berat sama Hades. Luar biasa. Ujung-ujungnya, dia memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk tentang mengapa Hades berbuat nista untuk yang ke sejuta kalinya—petunjuk yang juga dia berikan pada Ikki.

Menurut Pandora, Hades punya alasan lain membawa Shun ke Inferno—selain untuk dijadikan sekretaris _underworld_. Apakah itu? Pandora menjawab dengan misterius, bahwa 'penculikan Shun ada kaitan erat dengan Silver Cloth yang berusaha didapatkan Bronze Saints'. Petunjuk lain adalah 'tulisan Yunani di gerbang neraka yang paling pertama'. The Gate of Hell.

Sampai di sini Athena meletakkan pena bulunya.

Makin frustasi.

Dan pena bulu itu pun makin keriting.

Sungguh, cabang semua masalah ini lebih parah dari yang dia sangka. Pemilihan Pope, Silver Cloth, Hades, Pandora, konspirasi, penculikan Shun. Ke mana semua ini akan bermuara?

Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untunglah dia sendirian. Apa yang akan dikatakan Gold Saints kalau tahu dewi pujaan mereka itu mengacak-acak rambut ungu berkilau bak bunga lilac, yang menjadi kebanggaannya sejak anime episode pertama sampai episode… (episode berapa sih sekarang, btw?).

Sang gadis Libra kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tenang… ada labirin, berarti ada jalan keluar. Seringkali, jalan keluar itu hanya berupa anti-klimaks. Ya, seperti bom waktu yang ternyata bisa dinonaktifkan hanya dengan mengucapkan, "Jangan meledak, dong."

Tapi, bahkan Athena pun tahu, dia tidak akan bisa menonaktifkan Hades segampang itu. Coba saja bilang, "Jangan culik Shun, dong," maka Hades pasti malah akan membangkang, menculik 88 saints, lalu membakar mereka hidup-hidup untuk dijadikan sate manusia.

Mari kita teruskan, pikir Athena, mencoba menguraikan lagi helai-helai benang ruwet ini. Langkah-langkah yang perlu dilakukan sekarang adalah memecahkan petunjuk dari Pandora, membebaskan Shun, meneruskan Operasi Trojan Horse, dan mengangkat Shun menjadi Pope baru.

Petunjuk pertama Pandora: penculikan Shun **ternyata** juga berkaitan erat dengan Silver Cloth. Athena pun mulai menguraikan makna Silver Cloth itu bagi keseluruhan kasus.

Silver Cloth ini begitu luar biasa. Athena sampai harus bilang WOW, karena Silver Cloth itu teramat penting, misterius, terselubung, tak terdefinisikan bak bilangan matematika yang tak terdefinisikan, dan mendadak jadi lebih terpandang daripada Gold Cloth, Surplice, Scales, apalagi Bronze Cloth. Ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan Silver Cloth ini?

Bahkan sebelum _chat time_ dengan Pandora tadi, Athena beserta antek-anteknya sudah tahu Silver Cloth ini sebenarnya _apa_. Iyalah. Dia kan otak di balik turnamen perebutan Silver Cloth tersebut. Athena tahu bahwa Silver Cloth itu sebenarnya dulu milik Pandora, tapi kemudian menjadi tak bertuan, gara-gara Pandora melakukan kesalahan yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan Cloth tersebut. Seperti yang telah dibeberkan di atas tadi, Silver Cloth ini begitu spektakuler dan tidak sama dengan milik Misty atau Albiore atau Marin atau bahkan Shaina.

Jika Shun menjadi Pope dan memakai Silver Cloth _yang ini_, kekuatannya takkan tertandingi—apalagi dia merupakan reinkarnasi Hades.

Masuk akal sekali jika Hades menculik Shun karena alasan tersebut, selain kedok sekretaris konyol yang dia buat. Pertanyaannya, di manakah Silver Cloth itu sekarang? Sebagai ratu turnamen, Athena _tadinya_ menyimpan Cloth tersebut di tempat aman, untuk kemudian dijadikan hadiah jika Shun menang. Tapi tentu saja, dengan intervensi Hades yang gila-gilaan, Silver Cloth ini jelas tak ada lagi di tangan Athena. Hades pastilah telah mencurinya, memasukkannya ke dalam kargo atau boks atau brankas rahasia atau apalah.

Hebat. Sang dewa penderita Reincarnation Complex ternyata juga keranjingan mengoleksi benda-benda langka. Atau jangan-jangan dia menculik Shun agar bisa memanfaatkan rantainya yang bisa mengular hingga ke Tiffany's juga—

Athena menggeleng cepat-cepat. Itu OOT, gerutunya. Kembali ke laptop. Hades jelas tak ingin Shun memiliki Silver Cloth tersebut.

Dan ini membawa kita ke petunjuk Pandora yang selanjutnya.

Gerbang pertama Inferno bertuliskan, "Jika kau ingin masuk, lepaskanlah semua harapan." _Jadi inilah alasan __**terakhir**__ Hades terobsesi dan menculik Shun_, pikir Athena. Jika Shun dipaksa masuk _lagi_ ke The Gate of Hell, maka mau tak mau dia harus melepaskan semua harapan. Dan jika Shun melepaskan harapannya, hancurlah seluruh dunia. Karena apa?

**Karena dialah satu-satunya kandidat untuk menjadi Pope. **Yang mana, dialah satu-satunya harapan dunia saat ini. Jika harapan seorang pemimpin sampai hilang, lenyap pula harapan semua _followers_-nya. (Dan para _followers_ pun beralih ke Twitter).

Jika harapan Shun lenyap, maka satu-satunya tempat baginya hanyalah The Underworld, di sisi Hades.

Mungkin tak berlebihan jika Hades disebut Reincarnation Complex. Turnamen perebutan Silver Cloth itu sepertinya telah menyadarkan sang dewa, bahwa Shun tak boleh menjadi milik siapapun. Shun _tak boleh _berada di pihak lain, apalagi sampai menjadi Pope. Karena Shun adalah_ reinkarnasinya, miliknya. Mine Ever. _Hades merasa punya hak penuh atas Shun, dan dia takkan segan untuk mengendalikan dan menguasai pemuda itu sekali lagi, serta melenyapkan harapan-harapan Shun terhadap kehidupan.

Athena tiba-tiba jadi tak bersemangat menulis. Tintanya meluber tak karuan, bentuk pena bulu itu makin menyedihkan dan pasti akan merendahkan martabat Hyoga dan Angry Birds (?).

Lama kemudian, dia akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri. Tak ada jalan lain. Tak ada anti-klimaks. Semua ini tetap harus diselesaikan. **Harus.**

Dia pun merevisi kembali _things-to-do_-nya.

Membebaskan Shun

Mendapatkan kembali Silver Cloth

Meneruskan Operasi Trojan Horse

Mengangkat Shun menjadi Pope baru.

Dia telah menyerahkan kepada Bronze Saints tugas pertamanya. Tapi untuk tugas kedua, dia masih ragu memberitahu mereka. _Kalau dikasih tau nanti banyak nanya…_, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi Athena tahu dia tak punya banyak pilihan.

Maka, dia pun bertelepati (komunikasi ke _underworld_ lebih efektif dengan cara konservatif daripada pakai Android atau BBM) dan menyuruh para Bronze Saints untuk mendapatkan kembali Silver Cloth. Untuk Operasi Trojan Horse dan pengangkatan Shun menjadi Pope baru, Athena akan memikirkannya nanti.

Sekarang ini, Athena hanya perlu beristirahat sejenak. Melepas kepenatan. Dan….

… minum jus.

Ya, jus manis lezat, campuran mangga, stroberi, dan kiwi, kaya akan Vitamin C dan juga mencegah penuaan dini.

-00-

-00-

Sementara dewi kita asyik meminum jus, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, serta Jabu sedang bertarung mati-matian melawan Charon di River Acheron. Alasannya nggak berubah: karena mereka nggak punya uang receh untuk membayar transport perahu ke The Gate of Hell. Dasar Charon matre.

"Bukannya kamu sudah mati dari kapan tahun?!" sentak Seiya seraya meneriakkan Meteor Pegasus berulang-ulang.

"Ha! Kalau yang mulia Hades hidup, spectre-nya juga hidup dong! Dasar tolol!" sentak Charon, melawan lima pemuda itu dengan dayung ajaibnya. "Pilihan kalian cuma dua! Bayar, atau mati!"

"Kami pilih 'atau'!" teriak Jabu, menangkis dayung itu dengan Unicorn Gallop. Jurus-jurus mereka beterbangan, mulai dari Debu-Debu Intan yang menghadirkan atmosfer kutub, sampai Rozan Ryu Ha yang membawa angin tropis, air terjun, dan siluet Roshi yang lagi kerokan gara-gara masuk angin. Untuk sesaat Sungai Acheron dipenuhi tornado-tornado dahsyat, hingga akhirnya, Charon kewalahan sendiri dan ambruk di perahu. Matanya berputar-putar, lidahnya menjulur keluar.

"Nah, Charon, pilihan_mu_ cuma dua," gertak Ikki sambil mengacungkan dayung itu ke kepala Charon. "Antar kami ke Shun, atau mati."

"Dan jangan coba-coba jawab pake 'atau' kayak Jabu!" sentak Seiya.

"Kalian tidak mungkin membunuhku," sergah Charon. "Siapa yang akan mengantar kalian ke The Gate of Hell kalau bukan aku? Heh?! Di sini kalian takkan bisa membedakan barat, timur, utara, atau selatan. Kalian akan berputar-putar tanpa tujuan, sampai mati bosan."

"Antar kami," kata Hyoga dingin. "Kau juga tidak punya pilihan."

Setelah memulihkan encok, pegal linu, dan rematik gara-gara jurus para Bronze Saints, Charon pun bangkit dengan menggerutu dan mulai mendayung sambil menyumpah-nyumpah tak jelas. "Jangan pikir aku melakukan ini demi kalian," sentaknya. "Aku melakukan ini demi teman kalian itu, Andromeda Shun, reinkarnasi Tuan Hades. Selain itu, dia dulu juga pernah menyelamatkanku." Dia menambahkan, "Di Hades Chapter Inferno Episode 1."

"Memangnya kami peduli kamu melakukan ini demi siapa? Antar saja kami, tidak usah banyak omong," sahut Jabu santai sembari berbaring sekenanya.

Perahu melaju pelan, menyusuri sungai dan langit hitam. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang—semenit serasa bagaikan berjam-jam. Bahkan untuk mencapai setengah bagian sungai pun, waktu yang dibutuhkan teramat sangat lama _sekali_. Kelima Bronze Saints tak banyak bicara di antara kesunyian itu, hanya memandang langit gelap dan sesekali bertopang dagu. Kegelapan ini membuat mereka murung.

"Kau tahu di mana Shun sekarang?" tanya Hyoga pada Charon beberapa lama kemudian, sekadar ingin mencairkan suasana.

"Tuan Hades membawanya ke The Gate of Hell, gerbang neraka pertama," gerutu Charon. "Kalian beruntung karena beliau hanya menyekapnya sampai sana. Harusnya mereka ke Elysium, tapi karena mobil Tuan Hades kehabisan bensin, jadi cuma bisa sampai gerbang pertama."

Para pemuda itu menghembuskan napas lega. Baguslah. Mengerikan sekali jika mereka harus melewati delapan penjara nerakasekali lagi.

Tapi apa tadi kata Charon? Hades ke Inferno naik _mobil_?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyoga?" tanya Shiryu, setelah mereka semua menyerah dan berhenti bertanya-tanya bagaimana kendaraan duniawi bisa masuk ke _underworld_. "Bagaimana rasanya disekap di Freezing Coffin oleh gurumu?"

"Sudah biasa," kata Hyoga datar. "Saking hebatnya, Sensei kadang lupa hal-hal sederhana: jurus yang dipakai dua kali tidak akan mempan bagi para Saint. Sensei sudah mengurungku ratusan kali." Kata-kata Hyoga terlalu hiperbolis, tapi Shiryu mengerti.

"Oi, apa kalian nggak merasa aneh dengan turnamen perebutan Silver Cloth ini?" tanya Seiya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Sepertinya banyak sekali rahasia dan kejadian nggak masuk akal."

"Kamu pikir kami tolol apa… ya jelaslah kami merasa ada yang aneh," sahut Jabu. "Kayaknya kita cuma dimanfaatkan."

"Benar," ujar Ikki setengah menggeram. Kesangarannya tidak berkurang, tetapi dia lebih merasa lelah ketimbang marah. Harus berapa kali lagi sih Shun terancam bahaya? Ikki memang sangat memperhatikan adiknya, tetapi kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, dia terpaksa harus sepakat dengan kata-kata Charon tadi: bisa-bisa dia mati bosan.

"Konspirasi macam apa yang direncanakan Putri Saori dan yang lain?" gumam Seiya, menoleh ke arah teman-temannya meminta pendapat. Tetapi sama sekali tak ada yang merespon: Hyoga menatap langit, Shiryu menunduk dengan kaki bersila, Jabu menguap berkali-kali, dan Ikki lebih memilih berdiri serta memandang kejauhan. Semuanya terserang sindrom galau.

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak terlalu peduli," kata Shiryu setelah beberapa saat. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi mengenai siapa yang menang. Yang penting Shun selamat dulu."

Setelah waktu yang terasa berabad-abad, mereka semua tiba di daratan. Sempat ada perkelahian lagi dengan Charon, tapi tentu saja, seperti kata Hyoga, jurus yang sama tidak akan mempan bagi para Saints. Nahkoda Acheron itu berhasil dikalahkan—koin-koin berjatuhan dari tubuhnya, menimbulkan gemerincing mengerikan.

"Wahhh, lumayan tuh buat jajan," Jabu nyaris mengambil segenggam koin, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Shiryu. "Nggak akan laku di dunia nyata."

"Dia nggak mati, kan?" tanya Seiya cemas. "Siapa yang akan nganterin kita balik kalau dia pingsan?" Sejujurnya, para Bronze Saints ini benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih.

"Cuma pingsan," kata Hyoga. "Ayo." Mereka semua segera berlari, menyusul Ikki yang sudah melesat duluan ke The Gate of Hell. Tanpa mempedulikan teks yang tergurat di gerbangnya, mereka masuk…

… dan menemukan Shun sedang melemparkan rantainya pada Hades, lalu dengan tangkas melilitkan rantai itu pada tubuh sang dewa.

…

Semuanya ternganga. Kaget. Baru masuk, tapi sudah langsung disuguhi pemandangan ini.

Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Hades sama sekali bukan tipe dewa yang mau-maunya dirantai oleh manusia, apalagi pemuda seperti Shun. Tidak mungkin ada dewa seperti itu. Itu melanggar asas-asas kedewaan yang identik dengan gengsi dan perasaan mau menang sendiri.

"Tuan—" Rhadamanthys berusaha menyelamatkan tuannya, tapi Hades tampak sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh rantai tersebut dan berkata, "Tak usah ikut campur. Pertarungan ini antara aku dan Andromeda."

"Kembalikan Silver Cloth Nona Saori!" sentak Shun.

"Silver Cloth Nona Saori?" Mata Hades menyipit, suaranya semakin dingin. "Kau diperdaya, Shun. Silver Cloth itu bukan milik _Nona Saori_."

"Dan bukan milikmu juga," Shun mengangguk berapi-api. "Karena itu, kembalikan sekarang."

"Ini bukan gayamu," sahut Hades malas-malasan. "Kau biasa menghindari konflik, kan? Sebisa mungkin, kau takkan menyakiti musuhmu. Tapi harus kukatakan bahwa kau telah bersikap sangat tidak sopan pada inkarnasimu sendiri."

"Inkarnasi apa?!" Ikki menggeram dan berlari menghampiri adiknya. "Shun tak pernah menjadi reinkarnasimu. Dia hanya kena sial karena harus… _ketempelan_ jiwamu."

"Aku sama sekali tak suka caramu dan Athena mengucapkan kata 'ketempelan', seakan-akan aku ini hantu yang tak punya derajat atau apa," sahut Hades. "Ayolah, Shun. Menurutlah pada Tuan. Di sini kau bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan yang jauh lebih besar daripada di dunia. Athena hanya akan mengangkatmu menjadi Pope, sementara aku," mulut Hades melengkung tersenyum, "aku bisa mengubahmu menjadi dewa."

"Pope?!" kelima Bronze Saints serentak membelalakkan mata dan menoleh pada Shun, seakan mulut dan kepala mereka digerakkan oleh benang yang sama.

Shun menghela napas panjang. Dengan sangat cepat, singkat, tapi jelas, dia menceritakan semua yang telah disuratkan Hades padanya—tentang konspirasi, pengangkatan sebagai Pope, Silver Cloth milik Pandora, semua.

"Benar, kan," Jabu kemudian menyeletuk kesal. "Kita cuma dimanfaatkan saja. Berarti turnamen ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, dong? Pada akhirnya, yang menang pasti Shun. Jadi Pope pula."

"Aku tidak pernah mencari-cari kekuasaan!" sahut Shun, mendadak terdengar terpukul. "Aku juga tidak tahu-menahu tentang masalah Pope itu. Aku ikut turnamen hanya demi kebersamaan dengan sahabat-sahabatku, dan kalaupun benar aku diangkat sebagai Pope, aku tidak akan mau! Memangnya aku mampu?! Menjadi Pope… memimpin seluruh Sanctuary dan pada akhirnya, memimpin Perang Suci seperti Shion… aku ini siapa, sih?! Aku tidak akan mampu!"

Sementara semua sahabatnya terpana, Shun kembali menghadapi Hades dan mengencangkan ikatannya. "Dan kau, Hades. Aku tak percaya kau bisa mengubahku menjadi dewa. Dan kalau pun bisa, aku tidak ingin. Tak ada manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi dewa, seperti halnya tak ada manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi hantu atau malaikat. Karenanya, serahkan kembali Silver Cloth brengsek itu—aku tidak tahu nantinya Cloth ini akan dibuat apa, tapi tanggung jawab kami adalah mengembalikannya pada Nona Saori. Mengerti, tidak?!"

"Shun…," Seiya tiba-tiba saja bicara, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terguncang. "Barusan kamu bilang 'brengsek'…."

"Ya, brengsek Silver Cloth, brengsek tempat ini, brengsek karena lagi-lagi aku harus berada di sini, brengsek karena aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku ingin semua masalah selesai supaya aku bisa pulang dan bersih-bersih rumah lagi bersama kalian!" sentak Shun.

Sunyi.

Dan kesemuanya mengerti bahwa jika intonasi sudah Shun seperti itu, air matanya bisa meleleh kapan saja. Sang Virgo terlembut, yang paling mengerti perasaan orang lain, bahkan musuhnya sekalipun.

Tapi tidak.

Shun sama sekali tidak menangis. Matanya tetap menatap tajam. Rantainya tetap terikat kuat pada Hades.

Sejurus kemudian, Hades tersenyum.

"Kau sudah dewasa," ujarnya. "Saat aku merasuki tubuhmu, kau tidak sedewasa ini."

"Tahun berganti. Orang tidak bisa cengeng terus-terusan," sahut Shun.

"Yah, baiklah. Kau sendiri yang minta. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memakai kekerasan, tapi apa boleh buat. Kau ingin menyelesaikan semuanya? Baik. Kita selesaikan sekarang."

Mendadak saja, rantai Shun hancur dan Hades bebas dari ikatannya. Keenam Bronze Saints segera merapat, menyiapkan kuda-kuda…

…tapi kemudian mata mereka terbelalak saat Hades mengeluarkan pedang kegelapannya yang tersohor itu, lalu mengacungkannya pada mereka.

"Pilihan kalian cuma dua," ujar Hades. "Menyerah, atau mati."

Jelas-jelas mereka nggak bisa pilih 'atau'. Dan serentak saja keenamnya kelabakan saat Hades mengangkat pedang itu dan bersiap menebas mereka.

"Dafuq!"

.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Nah…berhasilkah Bronze Saints mengalahkan Hades? Berhasilkah mereka merebut Silver Cloth? Dan dengan pernyataan Shun tadi, masihkah dia terus-terusan dipaksa untuk menjadi Pope?

**Itifal, **silakan dilanjutkan :D


	9. Lembaran Baru

**Note: Ok… baru kali ini ngerjain babak terakhir nih… entah apa jadinya hahaha…**

**Disclaimer: Copyright Kurumada Sensei, sang pencipta Saint Seiya sejak tahun 80 an… udah lama yah…**

**Gladiator**

By: Itifal

.

.

.

**Bagian 09 : Lembaran Baru**

* * *

"Aduh!" Teriakan mengaduh kesakitan mulai terdengar lagi, sudah pasti kerjaan dia lagi nih. Huh mentang-mentang ngak mempan malah jadi ngelunjak. Ditambah lagi dibangunkan oleh suatu barang yang jelas-jelasnya sudah usang dan bau keringat. Tidak pernah menyangka, di balik semua sikap elegannya itu ternyata… baunya ngak banget. Seperti adukan telur asin dicampur cuka, asem-asem dan asin kek nano nano.

"Sampai kapan mo diem di situ! Bangunin yang lain!" Teriak Shaka garang sambil memukul kepala target dia selanjutnya yaitu Deathmask. Mau nantinya dia ditantang perang seribu hari juga bodo ah. Kan disuruh sama sang Dewi bangunin orang pake sepatu Nikenya. Kalau ngak, mana sudi si tukang meditasi yang katanya mendekati dewa ini ngebangunin orang pake sepatu.

"Bisa ngak sih, loe tuh klo disuruh, mikir dulu. Masa bangunin gua pake sepatu, udah gitu gue yang paling pertama lagi. Baunya itu kan fresh from feet gitu lho…" Milo ngedumel ngak jelas sambil berlalu ke arah Aiolos. Sepatu Nike yang satunya lagi ternyata di tangan dia, alasannya? Yah dibangunin pertama sama temen pirangnya itu!

"Soalnya loe dengkurannya paling keras!" Jelas Shaka sekenanya sebelum dia memukul keras-keras batok kepala Sang Cancer. Satu kali, dua kali sampai ketiga kalipun ngak bisa! Aneh waktu Milo dan Aiolia sekali saja udah bangun koq.

"Oi, Ka. Ngak usah dipukul. Itu anak kepalanya paling keras." Sahut Rambut Biru sambil membawa sepatu keramat itu ke arah hidung Aiolos. Serta merta pendekar yang termasuk jajaran saint emas tertua itu langsung membelalak matanya sambil berteriak tak jelas. Melihat keberhasilan Milo, Shaka langsung mencoba taktik yang sama dan mendapatkan reaksi yang persis pula.

"Boleh juga tuh ide…" Si Virgo berkata sambil menyerigai iseng. Milo hanya tersenyum jail.

(Lho koq! Itu Bronze saintnya gimana?!)

Kembali dulu ke keadaan Saori Empunya Nike…

"Tidak bisa… bagaimanapun caranya sepertinya hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Tetapi Athena, kamu sendiri yang mau menerima tantangan dari Yang Mulia Hades, sudah sepantasnya perjanjian ini dipenuhi hingga selesai."

"Tapi! Ini menyangkut anak buah saya!" Sahut Saori lagi, uap kemarahan hampir terlihat keluar dari telinganya.

"Yah sebenarnya Hades juga tidak salah, dia sendiri memilih kandidatnya dan setelah kandidat dipilih, seharusnya orang itu tidak bisa jadi saint anda." Sambung suara misterius itu.

"Buktinya? Itu ada satu lagi yang double, misal Kanon! Bagaimana? Dia Saint Gemini dan juga Marina!"

"Itu kakakku sayang, terjadi kekeliruan dengan para Fate."

"Para Fate seperti biasa kasih jalur jalan hidup sambil minum anggur Dionysus!" Sahut Saori mulai kesal.

"Ah Kakak, sabar, sekali kali ada aja salah, namanya juga God Error."

"Aduh! Hermes, dibanding cengar cengir ngak jelas kaya gitu, bisa tolong bantu kesatriaku itu. Bagaimanapun kamu mudah bolak balik Akeron."

"Kakak tersayang." Laki-laki berambut perak ikal dengan sepatu terbangnya kembali tersenyum dengan isengnya. "Jangan khawatir, saya sudah titip pesan koq."

"Titip pesan? Siapa?" Athena melirik dengan curiga, adik satunya ini emang pintar dan cepat tapi juga terkenal dengan jahilnya itu.

"Ada deh, nah sekarang tenang saja. Ada juice yang lain? Haus nih."

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Hades mengangkat pedangnya, cosmos hitamnya sudah mengalir dengan kerasnya. Para bronze saints sepakat, dengan anggukan kepala mereka segera berpencar dan membakar cosmosnya sampai maksimal dan melancarkan serangan ampuh mereka.

"Tinju Meteor Pegasus!" Teriak Seiya yang kemudian disusul oleh teriakan Hyoga

"Debu-debu Intan!"

"Tinju Naga Langit!" Tiga pukulan saint kita ini langsung mengumpul menjadi satu dan melaju menuju Sang Dewa. Cosmos pukulan menjadi lebih besar ketika Ikki juga memasukan energinya "Sayap Phoenix" teriaknya yang juga menyatu pada cosmos. Shun sendiri segera melancarkan rantainya dalam jurus tangkapan hebat, sesuai perintah dari sang pemilik, si rantai segera mengejar Hades dan membelitkan ke tubuh Dewa untuk membuatnya diam tak bergerak. Jabu juga ikut memukul memakai jurus baru yang diajarkan oleh Pisces Aphrodite yaitu … "TENDANGAN UNICORN MENGUSIR BANCI!"

HAH! Sesaat cosmos yang dilancarkan berhenti di tengah bahkan rantai Shun sepertinya mengeluarkan sweatdrop… hampir bersamaan pula bronze saint yang ada terjatuh dan terjungkal secara komikal. Hades sempat termenung dan memberikan tatapan kosong pada saint satu itu…

"APA SIH! ITU JURUS HEBAT TAU!" Jabu teriak dengan marahnya. Semua yang hadir hanya bisa sweatdrop. Cosmos Jabu akhirnya menyatu juga dengan bola energi yang sedang menuju Hades dan BRUAK!

Sinar benturan antara sinar cosmos dengan badan Hades menyilaukan semuanya sampai-sampai semua orang sempat menutup matanya. Ketika akhirnya sinar itu lenyap, di depan tempat Shun mengikat Hades telah kosong. Bahkan Sang Dewa tersebut tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Muahahaha tuh apa gua bilang jurus gua hebat kan, bisa nendang banci sampe jauh." Jabu berkata sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seiya juga melihat kanan dan kiri, setelah yakin Hades menghilang dia langsung tertawa dan merangkul Jabu. Berdua mereka menari-nari.

"Ternyata Hades banci, makanya mempan jurus loe, hahahaha hebat eui."Ke empat kawannya yang memang biasanya cool aja langsung sweatdrop. Lah gimana ngak…

"Tunggu teman-teman, sepertinya aku masih merasakan cosmos Hades." Belum sempat Shun bergerak, sang Dewa telah muncul di belakangnya sambil mengarahkan pedang tajamnya ke leher Shun.

"Sudah sepantasnya kamu jadi vesselku bukan?" Hades tersenyum dengan liciknya. Dia segera melirik ke arah bronze saints. "Jangan bergerak, saya bisa saja menebas arwahnya untuk memperoleh tubuhnya ini." Melihat Seiya cs hanya bisa mengeram kesal, senyum Hades makin lebar.

"Nah, bisa bicara baik-baik, Shun no Andromeda?"

"… sebenarnya apa maumu? Sedari saya diculik rasanya anda menceritakan tentang siasat Athena saja." Shun berkata memutar otak. Sedari awal dia sudah curiga, apa motif sebenarnya permainan ini. Tentu dia diharapkan jadi Pope berikutnya oleh Athena. Namun sudah jelas dia akan menolaknya. Jadi Pope lebih baik diserahkan kepada orang yang lebih tua dibanding dirinya… banyak gold saint yang berkualitas menjadi Pope…

"Kamu vesselku, jadi…" Belum sempat Hades menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shun sudah memotong.

"Kalau masalah vessel, rasanya waktu anda menculik dan berdua dengan saya, anda sudah bisa melakukannya bukan."

"… baiklah, saya tidak suka kamu jadi Pope, dengan posisi seperti itu, sulit untuk memintamu menjadi wakil penguasa di Akeron."

"HAH!"

"Tunggu dulu Hades! Kamu minta adik saya jadi penguasa di sini?"

"Toh, bagaimanapun dia merupakan inkarnasiku."

"Bukankah tanpa saya, anda bisa mengurusnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Shun semakin lama semakin bingung, apa apaan ini semua dewa mau suruh dia jadi penganti mereka. Athena minta dia jadi Pope, eh ini dewa juga minta dirinya jadi wakil dia. Bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak habis pikir, memang apa keunggulan dia dibanding yang lain?

"Keunggulanmu adalah hatimu itu. Murni…" Jawab Hades seakan mendengar isi hatinya. Hades menatapnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Untuk menjawab kenapa? Soalnya Pandora minta cuti 1 tahun."

GUBRAK! Ternyata butuh Shun gara-gara Pandoranya cuti! Swt deh… Shun hanya bisa menghela nafas, bronze saints yang lainpun mulai mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang. Ternyata gara-gara itu sampe menculik Shun. Sedangkan Ikki… yah dalam hati dia mengumpat Pandora. Sialan wanita itu…

Sementara itu Pandora…

"Hem… tidak terlalu bagus yah warnanya…"

"Menurut saya sih lebih baik yang seperti ini, warnanya cocok dengan kulitmu itu."

"Apa tidak terlalu pucat, Demeter sama."

"Tidak koq, warnanya bagus dibandingkan warna hitam kelam yang selalu menghiasi kukumu selama ini. Karena kau cuti lebih baik cobalah warna lain." Sahut Demeter dengan senyum keibuannya. Warna coklat rambutnya melambai tersibak angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Sebenarnya terima kasih sudah mengizinkan dia untuk turun ke bawah." Pandora tertawa kecil menutup mulutnya. "Semoga Hades-sama senang."

"Ah… yah bagaimanapun dia itu menantuku tersayang…" Demeter terkekeh geli saat Pandora melihat dengan tatapan heran. "Dulu memang bukan tapi melihat cara dia memuja anakku. Sepertinya lebih baik dibanding Zeus yang gonta ganti pasangan. Ho ho ho."

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Saya… tidak mau!" Shun menjawab dengan tegas. Matanya tajam menatap Hades, setelah mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya dari Hades. Bronze saints sama sekali tidak menyerang, malah Shun duduk tenang di hadapan dewa tersebut. Entah kenapa situasi jadi berpindah ke tempat meeting di gedung pengadilan Rune. Di pihak Hades, berdiri 3 spectre kepercayaan, Radamanthys, Minos dan Aicos, yang entah kenapa masih dengan seragam MIB… di pihak Shun, para bronze saints duduk dengan tampang bosan.

"Sigh… sepertinya kamu tidak mengerti, ini bukan permintaan tapi perintah." Hades mulai menatap mereka dengan dingin, bisa saja jawaban berikutnya membuat beberapa nyawa tercabut. Shun semakin tajam menatap. Ketegangan mulai terasa, baik pihak Hades maupun pihak bronze saints sudah siap-siap kalau-kalau Hades memerintahkan penyerangan dan pihak bronze sudah pasang kuda-kuda untuk bertahan.

'_Cilaka mustinya tadi bawa-bawa gold saint ke sini_' Pikir Jabu…

Gerakan selanjutnya mungkin akan fatal, untungnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba di hadapan Hades terbentuk bola cahaya berwarna ungu spiral dan sebuat dimensi terbuka sebelum sesuatu atau seseorang keluar dari sana dengan cepat menerjang Hades yang hasilnya tentu saja menyebabkan Sang Penguasa alam baka itu terjungkal ke belakang bersama-sama bangku yang didudukinya.

"Hades-sama!" Sahut para spectre hampir bersamaan namun dikalahkan oleh teriakan gembira.

"Hubby!" Hades hanya mengedipkan matanya sebelum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Per-Persephone?"

"Aduh senangnya, sayangku, Mama mengizinkan aku ke bawah bersamamu selama Pandora tidak ada. Katanya suruh bantu-bantu. Hermes juga titip salam." Sambung Persephone masih di atas perut suaminya. "Lho… lagi rapat yah?" Sahut wanita berambut pirang nan ayu itu dengan naifnya sambil melihat kanan dan kiri. Mata birunya lalu tertuju ke pemuda berambut hijau sebelum menunjuk.

"Ah, kamu… kalau tidak salah seharusnya inkarnasimu kan, hubby?"

"Persephone, bisakah berdiri dulu?" Kata Hades

"Oh… iya…" Akhirnya setelah Hades berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jubahnya, Persephone menghampiri Shun.

"Anu…"

"Saya sudah dengar dari Hermes… kamu saint Athena… sepertinya salah Fate tapi yah apa boleh buat. Sekarang karena kamu semua saint Athena." Katanya perlahan, tangannya bergerak sambil menciptakan dunia dimensi. Sesaat kemudian dimensi terbentuk.

"Tunggu Persephone…" Belum sempat Hades berkata, sang istri sudah menendang semua saint masuk ke dalam dimensi yang diciptakan sambil berteriak "Kembali ke empumu!" Setelah itu dia menutup dimensinya dan berbalik ke arah suami tercintanya yang saat ini sedang facepalm…

"Ampun deh…" Gerutu Hades…

"Kenapa hubby?"

"Sigh… tidak apa-apa…" Desasnya, padahal sedikit lagi bisa dia 'bujuk' anak itu jadi pengganti dirinya itu. Namun melihat wajah Persephone, Hades tersenyum sambil mengandeng tangan lembut istrinya. "Jadi saat Pandora tidak ada, kamu di sini?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Mari, sudah lama kamu tidak menikmati masakan Akeron. Aicos, bisa tolong buatkan menu spesialmu itu."

"Tentu, yang mulia." Sahut Aicos lengkap dengan attire kokinya, yang entah kapan gantinya…

"Anu, Hades-sama… itu cloth Pandora ini mau diapakan?" Tanya Radamanthys, tangannya masih memegang cloth yang diperebutkan oleh saint-saint Athena supaya jadi silver saint…

"… masukkan ke istana, lagipula, cloth itu tidak dapat dipakai siapapun selain Pandora. Dia sekarang sedang berlibur. Pasti dia senang menerima cloth yang dihilangkan anak buahmu ratusan tahun yang lalu." Kata Hades memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya kepada pengawal tersetianya. Radamanthys sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh dengan nervousnya.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Kembali ke Santuary…

"Athena, kita harus segera membantu mereka." Sahut Aiolia sambil menghentakan kepalan tangannya.

"Mereka sekarang mungkin sedang kesulitan. Bagaimanapun yang dilawan adalah Hades." Aiolos berkata cemas. Athena menghempaskan nafasnya sebelum dia mengnyeruput gelas jusnya… yang ternyata sudah kosong…

"Shion… tolong jusnya."

"Eh? Err iya…" Dalam hati beberapa gold saint sudah menggerutu. Ini dewi bukannya nolongin malah minum jus?!

"Kurang dingin… Camus bisa tolong?" Sambung Saori sambil menyerahkan gelasnya kepada Camus

"…" Si Aquarius hanya bisa menerima sebelum mendinginkan gelas itu, sedangkan Milo sudah facepalm…

"Athena! Ini serius!" Dohko akhirnya angkat bicara, bagaimanapun yang ke sana salah satunya adalah murid kesayangannya!

"Saya tahu, tapi saya juga harus percaya janji adik saya bukan?"

"Adik anda?" Shaka bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening. Adik yang cukup akrab dengan Athena? Siapa?

"Dia bilang, tunggulah 30 menit sebelum bertindak dan menyerbu Hades." Seperti on cue, tiba-tiba sebuah dimensi muncul dari atas, sedetik kemudian bronze saint berjatuhan dari atas dan sayangnya gold saint yang tepat di bawahnya menjadi area pendaratan.

"ADUH!" Erangan kesakitan menggema di dalam ruangan. Tiga orang gold saint tergencet di bawah.

"OI! CEPET BERDIRI!" Teriak Deathmask dengan kesal.

"ADUH, RAMBUT EIKE JADI BERANTAKAN!"

"Adauw…" Sahut Syura juga.

"Shiryu, muridku sayang!" Dohko langsung berlari ke tumpukan menara manusia itu sambil menarik muridnya keluar dari situ. Setelah berhasil membuat Shiryu berdiri dan mengecek luka yang mungkin ada, Dohko akhirnya menarik nafas lega. Camus sendiri juga menuju tumpukan tersebut namun dengan kecepatan lebih lambat dibanding Dohko. Pemuda Aquarius itu menarik anak didiknya dan sekilas saja mengecek badannya sebelum kembali mundur dan membiarkan anak didiknya pulih sendiri.

"Shun!" Athena akhirnya turun dari singgasana dan menuju ke arah mereka. "Kalian tidak apa-apa."

"Aduh… selain luka-luka akibat ditendang Persephone dan jatuh dari atas… ngak apa…" Kata Seiya

"Tenang nona Saori, mereka tidak apa-apa, percayalah. Kan ada saya." Sahut Jabu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"…"

"Saori-san." Shun akhirnya berbicara setelah kediaman sunyi nan garing.

"Yah Shun."

"Saya… tidak mau jadi POPE."

"Eh… kenapa kamu"

"Kami tahu semua tentang kuda Trojan itu. Termasuk… kerja sama gold saint." Sahut Shun menatap tajam. "Kenapa harus saya?"

"Eh…" Saori langsung melihat Shion, yang di tatap malah mundur dan melihat ke spot lain. Gold saint yang lain juga mulai pura-pura tidak terlibat…

"Saya tidak mau, saya rasa posisi itu lebih tepat untuk Shion-sama."

"Yah… Shion sudah lama sebagai Pope, saya rasa sudah saatnya dia istirahat?" Jawab Saori sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu Dohko-sama?" Yang diungkit malah mundur sambil berteriak 'gua udah terlalu tua' padahal si Libra cuman ogah urusan administrasi…

"Tuh sudah dijawab yah."

"Ok… bagaimana kalau Shaka?!"

"EH!" Manusia setengah dewa itu langsung membelalak matanya. "Saya… tersanjung tapi… pos saya adalah konselor Pope…"

"… Camus?"

"… Shun… pos Aquarius juga sama dengan Virgo." Kata Camus datar, Si Andromeda diam saja sebelum matanya menuju Mu. Aries langsung mundur selangkah sebelum dia berbicara.

"Masih banyak cloth yang harus diperbaiki… lagipula saya sudah punya pos sebagai tukang repair cloth… Kiki belum bisa…"

"…"

"Nah seperti yang kamu lihat, posisi gold saint bukan hanya posisi 12 petarung teratas tetapi setiap tempat punya bagian masing-masing. Mu adalah repair, Alderbaran dan Aiolos adalah scout, Saga, Shaka dan Camus adalah penasihat untuk setiap bidang baik politik, keuangan, bintang dan mencangkup banyak hal, Deathmask umm… dia lewat dulu."

"HEY!" Yang disebut namanya jelas protes.

"Aiolia dan Shura adalah trainer, Dohko adalah penjaga gerbang Hades di China, Milo adalah konselor HRD, Aphrodite begitu-begitu adalah akuntan. Semua punya tempat dan tugas masing-masing. Ditambah… setiap posisi mempunyai urusan administrasi masing-masing."

"Deathmask ngak ada…"

"Bisa kamu bayangkan kalau DM jadi Pope?" Saori balik bertanya.

"HEY!" DM protes sekali lagi namun dengan cepat disumpal oleh Aphrodite.

"Ngak kebayang jadinya kaya apa…" Sahut Shun manggut-manggut

"Nah, menurut kamu bagaimana Shun?"

"Saga saja. Posisi Saga bisa diberikan ke Kanon?"

"Hah! Tunggu dulu, gua ngak bisa jadi konselor! Apalagi politik!" Kanon langsung mundur. Biasanya juga dia selalu liat dari belakang, dan dia ngak suka administrasi.

"Hm… sebenarnya…"

"Tunggu Nona Saori, saya…" Saga memulai namun langsung dipotong oleh Shun.

"Yah kan, Kanon bisa cocok karena bagaimanapun dia Gemini."

"Benar juga! Lagipula dia sudah pernah memimpin selama 13 tahun sebelumnya." Seiya angkat bicara, dia masih ingat saat dia berlatih di Athens, mungkin Saga dulu punya sisi gelap tapi sisi terangnya bukankah sekarang lebih kuat.

"Benar juga yah…" Athena terdiam.

"Tunggu Athena." Saga kembali angkat bicara namun diputus oleh perkataan peernya sendiri.

"Kalau Saga sih, kami setuju saja." Shion angkat bahu, Saga pernah terbukti mampu memimpin…

"Iya, kalau Saga sih, menurut kami tidak masalah dibanding kek kemarin waktu rapat pengajuan Shun, Deathmask pake perang segala." Milo berkomentar.

"Scorpio! Mau gua keret leherlu!" Teriak DM namun ditahan Shura dan Aphrodite

"Benar." Sahut Camus singkat jelas dan padat

"Itu saya juga setuju." Shaka berkata, gold saint lain ikut mengangguk.

"Wei! Itu keputusan sepihak!" Kanon mencoba berkelit.

"Menurut saya sih keputusan bersama." Shun tersenyum, devil smilenya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Menurutku Shun kelamaan bareng Hades…" Hyoga berkomentar pada Shiryu yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, minggu depan pengangkatan Saga. Shion kamu tetap sebagai konselor di belakang Saga namun pengambil keputusan tetap di tangan Pope."

"Baik, Saori-sama." Shion membungkuk padahal dalam hati ingin dia loncat-loncat bahagia setelah sekian lama bertugas akhirnya bisa berlibur!

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Shun menghela nafas, sedangkan Seiya dan Jabu terlihat berhigh five ria. Hyoga dan Shiryu akhirnya mendekati gurunya masing-masing sambil membagi cerita apa yang terjadi dalam pertarungan dengan Hades tadi. Ikki hanya tersenyum puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Pandora clothnya mana yah?" Tanya Saori yang membuat semua bronze saint yang ada terdiam.

"Eh… ketinggalan di Hades…"

"APA!"

"Ampun, Saori-san! Kita rebut balik!" Sahut Jabu sekenanya

"Ah… ngak usah…"

"Eh benarkah?" Hyoga yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia sudah was was kalau dewinya itu bisa saja ingat. Untung tidak masalah…

"Iya, karena ngak ada yang jadi silver saint… maka kalian tetap jadi kuli renovasi tidak dibayar!" Lanjut Saori lagi sambil ber fu fu fu ria, yang jelasnya bikin semua bronze saint loyo…

.

**Tamat**

* * *

**Note: yak selesai juga yah. Sori kelamaan en rasanya amburadul deh…**


End file.
